Undercover by Black Lagoon
by RichardGeros
Summary: UA. Traducción. Continuación de Baisers Mortels. No hay sitio suficiente en Hogwarts para que dos serpientes como Ginny y Hermione estén juntas. A ver qué pasa.
1. Undercover

**Título: **Undercover

**Autora:** Black Lagoon, autora interina…

**Categoria:** Universo Alternativo:

**Rating:** T desaconsejado para menores de 12 años

**Pareja:** Ginny X Harry

**Aviso legal:** Cuando tenga el número de la Sra. J.K. Rowling, podré regatearle los derechos sobre Harry Potter y su universo a precio ajustado. Bueno, no está en la guía por lo que será difícil, pero insisto, insisto en ello. De momento, todo es suyo, salvo quizás la trama de esta historia.

**Nota previa de la autora:** Undercover es una continuación y es evidente que hay que haber leído Baisers Mortels para poder comprender el caracter de los personajes y situarse . Bueno, ¡estaba cantado! Hacer una continuación era inevitable por el numero de zonas en sombra que quedaban después de ese final abierto de Baisers Mortels. Pero personalmente, aunque me encanta leerlos, ¡me horroriza escribir finales felices y convencionales! ¡Pero tampoco creais que voy a todos los personajes, os lo garantizo! Basta de hablar, buena lectura.

**Nota del traductor**: Audrey ha vuelto a liberar algo de su imaginación. Pasen y lean... y dejen reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo I : Undercover**

Dos sonoros golpes contra la puerta de la habitación despertaron a Harry Potter, joven mago de diecisiete años, famoso contra su voluntad. Abrió con dificultad los ojos y quiso mal que bien salir de entre las mantas. Necesitó por lo menos algunos segundos para poder recordar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba. De hecho, vivía en casa de los Weasley desde el inicio de las vacaciones de fin de año. Era invitado frecuentemente durante las vacaciones porque era considerado como de la familia, lo que podía justificar su presencia.

Alargó la mano al lado de la cama, tanteó sobre la mesita de noche buscando su reloj y, cuando vió la hora, recordó que hoy era el día de reinicio de las clases y que definitivamente tenía interés en levantarse si no quería llegar tarde. El joven echó una ojeada alrededor de la habitación y se dió cuenta de que no estaba en la de Ron. Solía dormir allí cuando pasaba las vacaciones con los Weasley. Estaba en la de su hermana pequeña, Ginny. Se movió levemente hacia el otro lado de la cama, notando los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica que desbordaban las mantas. Se deslizó hacia ella, la abrazó por detrás y le murmuró:

_- Ginny, cariño, hay que levantarse. -_

A guisa de respuesta, un gruñido de protesta y, cuando insistió, recibió un señor codazo en el pecho, indicandole claramente que debía dejarla tranquila.

En ese instante, el timbre estridente del radio-despertador de la joven resonó en toda la habitación, entonando una melodía de la cantante Celestina Warbeck. La reacción de Ginny a ese "suave" despertar no se hizo esperar. Se levantó bruscamente, agarró al culpable y lo arrojó sin contemplaciones contra la pared opuesta a la cama. Sin una palabra, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y, de un seco tirón, se tapó la cabeza con las mantas.

Harry, que ya se había acostumbrado a estas reacciones excesivas de su novia, se conformó con suspirar y tomar la varita para reparar el pobre despertador con un gesto de hastío. Se acercó de nuevo a Ginny pero esta vez tomando sus distancias al zarandearla un poquito. Esperaba una nueva reacción furiosa, pero le sorprendió oirla hablar con calma.

_- Vale, ya me levanto, - _informó, sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su irritación. -

Y añadiendo el gesto a la palabra, se incorporó de nuevo y pasó maquinalmente una mano por sus rojos cabellos para componerlos. Harry se levantó también.

_- Será mejor que vuelva a la habitación de Ron, tu madre está en el baño, - _le dijo a la pelirroja. -

Cuando pasaba la noche con ella, se las arreglaba siempre para volver a la habitación de su mejor amigo antes de que Molly y Arthur despertaran. Por cierto que ellos estaban al corriente de que Harry frecuentaba su única hija, pero el Gryffindor no era de los que hacían ostentación, al contrario que Ginny que pasaba de lo que pensaran sus padres o sus hermanos.

_- Mi madre sabe muy bien lo que hacemos. No es tan idiota como para no saberlo...,- _respondió Ginny levantando los ojos al cielo.

Harry levantó una ceja y la reprendió:

_- No deberías hablar así de tu madre -._

_- Y tú deberías vestirte algo antes de salir _-. Lo digo por el frio, replicó la pelirroja.

Se agachó para recoger algunas prendas que arrojó a su novio.

_- Y también deberías salir rápido de mi cuarto_ -, añadió con una sonrisa.

Colocó la cabeza contra la pared y observó plácidamente la espalda del Gryffindor mientras se vestía.

_- Siempre tan encantadora..._- ironizó él mientras atrapaba su camiseta y se la ponía mecánicamente.

_- No me gusta cambiar mis costumbres _-. Declaró ella.

Se equivocaron quienes creyeron que Ginny se sosegaría cuando cesó la influencia de Hermione Granger sobre ella. Fue al revés. Ya conocida por su temperamento volcánico, esas últimas semanas se había vuelto irritable, incluso irascible. Casi nadie se escapaba de su furia, apenas Harry y un puñado de Slytherin. Con los demás, podía ser terriblemente hiriente y cuando alguien se atrevía a demostarle a+b que se había equivocado o que la aburría, demostraba un agudo sentido de la réplica. Era un cambio considerable puesto que antes se mostraba indiferente a las criticas y no se encolerizaba salvo casos extremos.

De Harry se podía afirmar fácilmente que había pasado las peores vacaciones de su vida. Y el principal elemento perturbador era Ginny, seguro. Ella tenía la costumbre de pasar sus vacaciones en casa de los Granger haciendo no-se-sabe-qué y su vuelta al hogar familiar no había sido como se esperaba. Sentía un maligno placer al mostrarse tan desagradable con su familia. Su madre y Ron estaban en su punto de mira. La primera porque Ginny la encontraba demasiado madraza, algo que odiaba y el segundo porque hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca estaría bien para su hermana. El pobre Harry había pasado todo su tiempo intentando contemporizar sus conflictos, algo realmente difícil porque se había prohibido tomar partido por uno u otro, negándose a elegir entre su novia y su mejor amigo. La mayoría de veces discutían por tonterías pero todas las ocasiones eran buenas para tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. Y no se privaban de ello. Añadir a eso una Molly Weasley completamente desbordada por el comportamiento de su única hija y que pasaba su tiempo a quejarse y se obtienen unas vacaciones de ensueño. El joven estaba encantado en retomar las clases porque Ron y Ginny estarían demasiado ocupados de sus asuntos para preocuparse del otro.

A la hora del desayuno, desde que vio a Ginny bajar después de pasar por el cuarto de baño y el aspecto que lucía, comprendió inmediatamente que no estaba de buen humor. Se colocó a su lado e ignoró totalmente a su hermano.

- _No llevas muy bien esta mañana..._ -, empezó Ron con voz acerba.

Harry le advirtió con una mirada, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no le buscara las cosquillas. Pero Ginny ya había levantado la cabeza y miraba a su hermano con ojos sombríos.

_- Intentaría explicartelo pero como no creo que algo así pueda entrar en ese cerebro de mosquito, te lo pondré más fácil: no estoy de humor así que cierra el pico, ¿vale? -_

Ron se preparó a responder ásperamente pero la llegada de la Sra. Weasley le cortó la respuesta. Su madre, con mirada cálida y conciliadora, volvía a sus fogones.

_- Tu desayuno está listo, querida _-, dijo con voz alegre colocando un plato ante Ginny.

_- No me has pedido ni siquiera qué quería -._

_- Pero Ginny... siempre te pongo lo que quieres de costumbre_ -, protestó la Sra. Weasley.

_- Pero quizás algunas cosas CAMBIAN_ -, replicó ella irritada. _- No te cansas de decir que no sabeis que vais a hacer conmigo, pero no intentas nunca ponerte en mi lugar y comprender lo que quiero -._

El rostro de Molly se arrugó. No comprendía nada.

- _¿Qué pasa ahora con tu desayuno? -_

_- Es un ejemplo de nuestra relación..._ -, insistió friamente la joven.

Su madre pareció desestabilizada y para ocultar su tristeza, fingió tener algo importante que hacer en el cobertizo y salió. Se veía que se había tomado muy mal las palabras de su hija.

Ginny, en cambio, tomó su tenedor y empezó a desayunar sin sombra de remordimiento. Ignoró deliberadamente la mirada reprobadora de Harry y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios al mirar a su hermano con arrogancia, como si le desafiara. Venga, replicame. Ron parecía a punto de arrojarle a la cara los peores insultos que le venían a la cabeza.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, descorazonado: el desayuno aun podía terminar en un ajuste de cuentas. Como siempre, Ginny empezó las hostilidades: se apoyó en Harry con una falsa expresión de conspiradora.

_- Mira como mi querido hermano se dispone otra vez a iluminarnos con su sabiduría, -_ declaró irónica.

Lo había dicho de forma muy arrogante, para provocar el carácter impetuoso de su hermano. Como los dos chicos no parecían entender la burla, continuó:

_- Cuando empiezas a pensar – es raro, pero alguna vez ha pasado – puedo oir tus neuronas que se ponen a funcionar !Bueno, como esta vez no he oido nada, quiere decir que nos saldrás con una de tus tonterías!-_

_- ¡Escupe tu veneno, serpiente! -_ chilló Ron, colérico.

La sonrisa de su única hermana se ensanchó y replicó:

_- Por favor, Ronnie, sabes muy bien que eso es un cumplido para mí -._

El brillo enfurecido de los ojos de Ron se intensificó y, sombrío, contestó:

_- No sé como papá y mamá pueden aguantarte. Eres la deshonra de la familía -._

Lo había dicho con voz extrañamente tranquila y parecía más una constatación que un reproche real.

Harry se volvió a Ginny que había perdido de repente su sonrisa y constató la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su novia. Y por un intante, le pareció que había perdido su máscara de indiferencia cuando bajó la cabeza y tembló como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

Pero rápidamente se dió cuenta que no lloraba sino que estaba a punto de un ataque de risa. Empezó a reir sin poder contenerse. Boquiabiertos, los dos Gryffindors se miraron perplejos mientras ella, sin mirarles seguía riendose. Al fin se calmó y con su habitual tono burlón respondió:

_- ¡No me digas que querías humillarme con tu pequeño discurso! Hermanito, tendrías que saber que eso me importa un bledo ...-_

Se colocó todavia mas comodamente en la silla y suspiró alegre, como si recordara algo particularmente placentero.

_- De verdad que lo que me hace mas gracia es que seas tu, Ron, el verdadero fracasado de la familia, quien me digas eso. Quizá que si Bill o uno de los gemelos me lo hubiera dicho, me sentiría afectada, pero tu... ¡es ridículo de verdad! Seamos realistas, no sirves para nada de verdad. Todo lo que intentas acaba en un fracaso. Además de ser un estudiante mediocre, estás en el equipo de Quidditch sólo porque eres el mejor amigo de Harry. Ni siquiera tienes el coraje de cortar con la idiota de tu novia por mucho que estés en Buffond'ors. Incluso nuestros viejos lamentan tener un imbécil de tu clase como hijo. De hecho, estaban convencidos que serías una niña así que imagínate su decepción cuando descubrieron que tenían otro niño. Demasiado. En cambio yo podré ser la vergüenza de esta familia traidora a su sangre, pero por lo menos, fui deseada,_ - contestó desdeñosa Ginny.

La temperatura pareció enfriarse de repente y una tensión casi electrica flotaba en el aire. Se palpaba que en cualquier momento podía saltar la chispa.

_- Basta, Ginny, exclamó la Sra. Weasley -._

Se volvieron y allí estaba Molly, en el marco de la puerta de la sala. Estaba roja de rabia.

_- ¡No quiero oirte decir nunca mas estas cosas! ¿Está claro? _- Preguntó levantando las cejas

_- No puede estar mas claro, mamá_ -, contestó la joven Weasley añadiendo a la última palabra un fuerte dosis de ironía. - _Ahora, si me dejas, debo ir a preparar mis cosas -_.

Se levantó y atravesó la cocina para subir la escalera. Algunos minutos mas tarde, Ron tomó el mismo camino pretextando tener que terminar de preparar su equipaje. Harry quedó solo con la Sra Weasley y honradamente, jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida. De alguna forma extraña se sentía culpable. En parte porque no había intentado calmar la situación, impidiendo que degenerase y por otra parte porque no sabía que decirle a Molly para tranquilizarla sobre lo que había oido. La ayudó silenciosamente a colocar la vajilla. Hubiera sido más practico utilizar magia pero estaba demostrado que los trabajos del hogar calman las tensiones. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido con los Weasley. Además, eso dejaba tiempo para pensar la forma más conveniente de abordar el asunto. Cuando se disponía a balbucear unas excusas sin ton ni son, Molly le interrumpió:

_- Creía que cambiaría. Aunque admito que "cambiar" es tal vez demasiado. Pensé que la situación podía mejorar, pero he sido demasiado optimista -._

Harry meneó la cabeza y ella siguió.

_- Estaba segura que la partida de su amiga la volvería más agradable... Incluso el que tú salieras con ella me convenció. Eres, de largo, el chico mas respetable que ha frecuentado. A pesar de todo eso, se ha vuelto todavía mas desagradable y no sabría decirte por que razones...- _terminó.

_- La marcha de Hermione Granger la ha afectado mas de lo que aparenta -_, explicó Harry

Molly asintió y con una sonrisa melancólica, le respondió:

_- Sé que te parecerá extraño viniendo de mi parte, su propia madre, pero... tengo absoluta confianza en ti y en tus intenciones hacia ella pero no podría decir lo mismo de ella. Puede ser tan hiriente a veces que no puedo creer que veneno así salga de la boca de mi propia hija. Ten cuidado, Harry -_.

Unos minutos antes de salir hacia King Cross, Harry le hizo notar a Ginny su desacuerdo con la actitud detestable que había mantenido con su familia, especialmente con su madre y su hermano. Es inútil precisar que la pelirroja se lo tomó francamente mal.

_- No pensé que mi madre y tú os preocupabais tanto por mi estado de ánimo, declaró fríamente -._

_- Sabes muy bien cuanto_... - respondió él, cansado.

_- Quiero que quede claro: esta historia con Hermione ha terminado. ¡Está tachada y no se habla mas del tema! -_ Exclamó ella secamente para cortar la conversación.

El camino por el que se habían metido era resbaladizo. El nombre "Granger" era todavía sensible y, hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, constituía una fuente inevitable de disputas. De común acuerdo, habían decidido no hablar mas del asunto.

Sin embargo, la marcha había sido demasiado brutal y mucho mas oscura para que Ginny consiguiera encarrilarlo. No llegaba a entender a Hermione. Volver la espalda a alguien que considerabas como una hermana no era fácil a pesar de todo el daño que te había hecho. La Slytherin intentaba buscarle justificaciones. Lo había hecho todo por amor y una mentira había provocado otra y la situación se le había escapado de las manos hasta ser incontrolable. Hermione no era tan malvada. Estaba enamorada, esa era toda la diferencia.

Habia también intentado distanciarse para analizar la profundidad del problema. Y había llegado a la conclusión que Hermione no estaba realmente enamorada de ella sino que el sentimiento que creía tener era simplemente posesión. En efecto, la relación que mantenían ellas dos, aunque amistosa, era exclusiva. La llegada de Harry entre ellas había sido entendida como una amenaza para Hermione, que creía hasta entonces ser la única que gozaba de la atención y de la amiración de la pelirroja.

No era la primera vez que un chico se metía entre ellas, pero la diferencia era que, en esta ocasión, Ginny estaba realmente enamorada de Harry mientras que, habitualmente, sus demas chicos no habían pasado de diversiones.

De todas formas, la repentina marcha de la estudiante más aplicada, además de prefecta-jefe, había provocado las preguntas de los demás alumnos y la estupefacción de los profesiores. Como última prueba de amistad, Ginny había conseguido cubrirla convenciendo a Draco de no decir la auténtica versión de los hechos a los profesores. La misión había sido muy difícil por la amargura que Hermione seguía provocando en Malfoy. La pelirroja había tenido que hacer gala de todo su poder de persuasión, incluyendo algunas lágrimas, para engatusar al rubio.

En definitiva, el tema "31 de octubre" como lo llamaba Ginny, seguía siendo sensible y la herida no se habia cerrado, lo que explicaba su actitud cada vez que se abordaba. Lamentaba haber sido tan seca con Harry. El hecho de haberse enfrentado a su madre o a su hermano lo la molestaba, pero no podía soportar esa frialdad con su chico. En la estación, ella le tomó el brazo y deslizó una mano entre las suyas.

_- Lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado_ -, se excusó. _No me gusta estar disgustada contigo-._

_- A mi tampoco _-, aseguró él, mirando a todas partes, como si buscara a alguien -.

_- ¿Me perdonas? -_, preguntó ella.

_- Si, si. -_ Respondió él, algo ausente.

La besó pero de forma tan distraída que Ginny se separó rápidamente para mirarle perpleja. No le gustaba nada en absoluto: quería ser su centro de atención.

_- ¿Qué buscas, Potter?_ - Preguntó alzando las cejas, contrariada por su poca atención.

_- Nada, pero ¿dónde está Ron?_ -

- ¿Ron? ¿Era ése en quien pensaba cuando estaba besándola?

_- Espera un segundo... ¿no me digas que ahora estabas pensando en su hermano?_ - Se ofuscó, porque ella merecía más consideración que el imbécil de su hermano.

Harry iba a responderle cuando un seco ¡plaf! resonó en la estación. Se volvieron de forma casi sincronizada y vieron a Ron y Lavender Brown matándose con la vista. Una señal roja había aparecido sobre la mejilla izquierda de Ron mientras Lavender parecía suficientemente nerviosa.

_- ¿Cómo es eso, me estás plantando? _- Chilló colérica.

_- ¡Lo has entendido perfectamente!_ - Replicó el pelirrojo furioso, restregandose la mejilla dolorida.

_- ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes y me las pagarás! -_ Aseguró la Gryffindor, roja de rabia.

Y con una última mirada de odio y amargura, se dirigió hacia el Hogwarts Express, con cara altiva. Hubiera podido ser una digna salida si no hubiera fallado el escalón al subir. Roja de vergüenza, fingió no haber oido el estallido de risas de Ginny y desapareció en uno de los compartimentos del tren.

Ginny se volvió a su novio y le envolvió la nuca con sus brazos.

_- Te encontrarás con esos inútiles todo el viaje y como sé que vas a añorarme, puedes venir a mi compartimento_ -, le propuso aun sabiendo que lo rechazaría.

Pero como todas las chicas posesivas y obstinadas, le gustaba creer que su novio no tenía vida propia.

_- ¿Y tener que encontrarme toda una banda de Slytherin aburridos?_ _No, gracias.._. declaró.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarlo con ardor antes de subir al tren. Cruzó el corredor para meterse en uno de los últimos compartimentos que, por lógica, ocupaban siempre las mismas personas. Deslizó la puerta y no la sorprendió encontrar a sus amigos.

Desde la marcha de Hermione había cambiado sus antiguas compañías. Se había dignado a mezclarse con los otros Slytherin. O por lo menos con quienes se consideraba como la élite de esa casa. Este grupo estaba formado por Draco Malfoy, que como todos los hijos de papá que se respetan, sólo vivía para dilapidar la fortuna de sus padres. Después venía Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. El primero era sin duda el menos orgulloso de la banda porque era el único que se permitía amistades con estudiantes de las otras casas, al contrario que el segundo que mantenía un aspecto tan hastíado que uno se podía preguntar si no se consideraba como la persona más sensata de Hogwarts.

También estaban las dos chicas del grupo, Pansy Parkinson y Dafne Greengrass, sin par tanto en fortuna como en estupidez. Respectivamente, intentaban (sin éxito) atraer los favores de Draco Malfoy y su único placer conocido era pasar el dia convenciendose de que eran superiores a todos esos de sangre impura que ensuciaban el blason del colegio. Tal como sentían, todos permanecían fieles a su rango y a su clase y sin ocultarse, despreciaban a la mayor parte de los demas estudiantes a quienes consideraban inferiores.

Ginny era la excepción e incluso estaba muy lejos de esas ideas y a sus prejuicios sobre la pureza de sangre. Pero poseía su misma suficiencia y su altivez, lo que la convertía en una verdadera Slytherin. Su adhesión a ese círculo tan cerrado era una proeza e inevitablemente, la hacía ser respetada.

Entró en el compartimento y respondió brevemente a los saludos de sus amigos. Se sentó al lado de Nott, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada suplicante de Draco que le pedía que se sentara entre él y Pansy, colgada de su brazo. Se excusó con una falsa sonrisa.

_- Los ataques han vuelto a empezar ayer por la noche _-, leyó Blaise, concentrado en el Profeta. - _En Bristol. Una docena de muertos...-_

_- ¿Una docena? ¡Creía que había mas de treinta! _- Se sorprendió Pansy.

_- Este detalle se supone que no lo sabemos_ - replicó secamente Draco. _Sabes muy bien que debemos portarnos como estudiantes ordinarios, idiota. - Los demás sólo conocen los detalles que dé El Profeta -._

Pansy, humillada, cruzó los brazos y adoptó su pose de cría caprichosa e insatisfecha. Aunque ninguno de ellos se hubiera unido al Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal, era público que eran hijos de mortífagos. Estaban por lo tanto muy vigilados.

El resto del viaje fue de una calma poco común y Ginny se sintió mas que aliviada al reencontrarse en la sala de Slytherin. Aunque esa sala no tuviera nada de acogedor. Al contrario, era fría y austera, tan característica de esa casa. Además, tenía algo de envolvente.

Sin más ceremonia, echaron un grupo de segundo año de sus asientos favoritos y se dejaron caer sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo épies desde su entrada en la sala común.

En efecto, una joven, instalada en el fondo de la sala les observada desde hacía algunos minutos con una ligera aprensión. Al verlos, sintió una leve excitación, mezclada con nostalgia. Mientras su mirada recorría sus rostros, los recuerdos afloraban a la superficie y en ese momento se sintió renacer. Hermione Granger había vuelto.

Pero no era como lo habia imaginado, no. Para decir verdad, estaba irreconocible por la pura y simple razón que que no tenía su apariencia real. Echó una rápida mirada a su reflejo en una de los escudos colocado junto a la chimenea: rubia, una silueta esbelta y frágil, una cara ovalada con piel clara que mostraba una cándida sonrisa. El estereotipo perfecto de la inocencia y la ingenuidad. El colmo para ella. La joven suspiró con cansancio. No estaba todavía acostumbrada a su nueva fisionomia y eso podría suponer complicaciones en la realización de sus proyectos futuros. Porque no había vuelto para estudiar como cualquier otra estudiante. Tenía como misión conducir a Harry Potter hasta el Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal. Le encantaba esa misión porque tenía cuentas pendientes.

Descruzó las piernas, se compuso la ropa y se levantó con flema para acercarse al grupo. Al plantarse ante ellos, debió hacer gala de toda su sangre fria para ignorar las gélidas miradas del grupo y de no fulminar con la mirada a Malfoy que la miraba de reojo sin pudor.

- _¿Qué quieres?_ - Preguntó secamente Pansy, furiosa de ver como Draco miraba otra chica con interés.

Hermione no esperaba de ningun modo una cálida acogida, sobretodo viniendo de Parkinson. Por lo tanto, al responder, intentó la voz mas neutra posible, para no revelar su desprecio.

_- Acabo de entrar en este colegio y hay algunas cosas que todavía se me escapan. Esta chica me ha dicho que encontraría un prefecto en vuestro grupo -, _explicó ella señalando una estudiante que estaba saliendo de la sala común.

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_ - La interrogó Pansy.

Hermione apenas pudo contener su exasperación. Este pequeño interrogatorio y la actitud de Parkinson estaban realmente empezando a hartarla.

_- Emelyn Hawke, -_ respondió la joven con seguridad, bien preparada para responder las preguntas sobre su identidad y su historia.

_- ¿Y en qué curso entras? -_

_- Sexto -._

_- Hawke... He oido hablar de ese nombre alguna vez... ¿No tendrás nada que ver con esa familia de sangre impura, los Bulstrode, por casualidad? -_

Esta vez, la joven no pudo disimular mas su irritación:

_- No. Y si esta es la cuestión, que sepas que seguro que mi sangre es más pura que la tuya-, _añadió con desdén_. - ¿Bueno, quien es el prefecto? -_

Pero los otros tenían como punto de honor no darle la información que pedía e ignorarla. Se dió cuenta hasta que punto entrar en ese círculo tan cerrado sería difícil. Para formar parte de su grupo, no tenían por costumbre abrirse a los otros.

_- Yo estoy también en sexto año. Quiero ayudarte, -_ contestó de repente Ginny levantándose.

Hermione se rebeló interiormente. Ginny estaba dando muestra de esa bondad tan característica de los Gryffindors, valor que Hermione aborrecía en lo más hondo. La antigua Ginny nunca se habría comportado de esa forma. Eso no era mas que la influencia que Potter tenía sobre ella, que la hacía cada día un poco más como él. Un Slytherin no vendría jamás en ayuda de alguien sino podía reportarle algo a cambio. La antigua prefecta sintió que su rencor hacia el superviviente llegaba al paroxismo.

Sin embargo se conformó con esbozar una sonrisa en atención a la joven pelirroja. Sabía que tenía que hacer. Para conseguir a Potter, pasaría por Ginny. Tenía intención de dar una nueva imagen de si misma aunque, bien pensado, comprendió que no serviría para nada. ¿Quien sospecharía que bajo esa apariencia suave y candida se escondía una verdadera serpiente? A fin de cuentas, estaba allí UNDERCOVER

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I  
**

* * *

**Nota de la autora al primer capítulo**: No sé si deciros que pasa realmente algo interesante en este capítulo pero no os preocupeis. Es sólo el tiempo preciso para montar la trama. ¡Todas las respuestas a las preguntas sobre la marcha de Hermione y lo que ha hecho esos dos meses saldrán a la luz en los siguientes capítulos! ¡No olvideis dejar un review para decirme lo que habeis pensado! ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


	2. L'art et la manière

**Aviso legal: El universo y los personajes presentes en este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling y no pretendo seguramente ganar nada con este escrito, del que sólo me pertenece la trama.**

**Resumen: Han pasado dos meses desde el famoso baile de Halloween. Por tanto, Hermione todavía no digerido su derrota. Ansiosa por tomar la revancha, ha vuelto secretamente a Hogwarts despues de negociar con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente desde entonces y para recuperar su sitio en la escuela y llevar a cabo su misión, está dispuesta a todo. Lo que es seguro es que en Hogwarts no hay sitio suficiente para esas dos. Pero dejemos tiempo al tiempo.**

**Nota de la autora: He vuelto de vacaciones e incluso si hubiera tenido acceso a la red, no tenía suficiente tiempo para escribir, es por este motivo que el capítulo viene con tanto retraso. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, me da mucho animo ver que me estáis siguiendo! Gracias a los que me animan a continuar y que me escriben de forma cotidiana así como a los nuevos que confio en contarlos entre mis reviewers fieles.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: El arte y las formas.**

**- En este rincón puedes colocar tus cosas y aquella puerta es la del cuarto de baño - explicó Ginny señalando con la cabeza la puerta adyacente al dormitorio.**

**La joven pelirroja cruzó los brazos y se apoyo descuidadamente en la pared observando la recién llegada con una mezcla de irritación y hartazgo. No sólo se atrevía a no distraerse en las explicaciones que Ginny se dignaba darle, sino que además, la ignoraba completamente, limitandose a mirar por la ventana, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Harta de esta actitud tan desenvuelta, terminó por decirle:**

**- Hey... ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas? Emily -.**

**- Emelyn, - rectificó la rubia con voz neutra.**

**- Bien, Emelyn, ¿has entendido? -**

**- No te preocupes, lo he entendido perfectamente, - aseguró la denominada Emelyn sin volverse siquiera.**

**Ginny tuvo unas repentinas ganas de replicarle que si lo comprendía todo tan bien como decía, podría haberse arreglado sola. Pero antes de que abriera la boca, la otra se volvió y le dijo:**

**- Ha sido muy amable por tu parte ayudarme. -**

**Ginny pareció sorprendida de ver como esa desconocida reconocía su ayuda puesto que la había ninguneado desde que había subido al dormitorio de las chicas.**

**- No lo hago por gentileza, me dabas lástima. Eso era todo, - replicó desdeñosa, la pelirroja, dejando ir un poco su latente rencor.**

**- Si tú lo dices, Ginny, - respondió ella con una risita sardónica.**

**Arrugó el ceño y le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho. La otra, perpleja le interrogó con la mirada sin entender si había dicho algo ofensivo.**

**- ¿Cómo me has llamado? - Insistió la Slytherin.**

**- Bueno... Ginny ¿No es así como te llamas? - Interrogó con un punto de ironía Emelyn.**

**- Si, pero cómo podías saberlo. No te lo había dicho.-**

**Una sonrisa ****de decepción se dibujó sobre el cándido rostro de la nueva estudiante:**

**- ****Está escrito en tu baúl, - respondió apuntando a la cama en la que Ginny había lanzado su bolso cuando llegaron al dormitorio.**

**La pelirroja asintió y le clavó una mirada investigadora.**

**- ****No sabía que se podía entrar en Hogwarts durante el curso, - indicó.**

**- ****Está escrito en "La Historia de Hogwarts". -**

**- ****Has leido "La Historia de Hogwarts? - Se extrañó, admirada.**

**No conocía a nadie que hubiera llegado tan al fondo de ese libro. Excepto Hermione. Ella no sólo lo leía, había deificado ese volumen.**

**- Claro que sí, respondió la otra como si fuera evidente. ¿Dónde habíamos quedado? - **

**- Bueno, como ya debes saber, Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas en las que se reparten los estudiantes en función de un rasgo determinante de su personalidad, - explicó la pelirroja como si estuviera recitando una lección. - Si estás aquí, quiere decir que eres ambiciosa.- **

**No era esa la característica que definia mejor a los Slytherin, pero sonaba bastante mejor que otras como bribona, desleal o incluso hipócrita. Recordó entonces que no se había preguntado como había llegado esa chica a la casa verde y plata.**

**- ¿Y como ha sido que estés aquí? -**

**- Fui asignada en la oficina del director, a mi llegada, - dijo con desenvoltura.**

**- ¿Y dónde estudiabas antes de venir aquí? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.**

**- Mis padres se ocupaban de mi educación. -**

**Ginny sabia que era una práctica común entre las familias mágicas más ricas. Preferían utilizar preceptores para dar una educación mágica a sus hijos a llevarlos a una escuela de verdad.**

**- ¿Crees que tienes el nivel adecuado para todas las asignaturas?**

**- Me espabilo... - respondió Emelyn encogiendose de hombros... - ¿Continuamos la visita?**

**Le pareció a Ginny que lo que habia tomado por una cierta suficiencia de la recién llegada era sólo una involuntaria distracción. Parecía estar siempre ausente i aunque eso podía ser preocupante a la larga, Ginny no lo demostró.**

**Sólo dedicó algunos minutos a explicarle el funcionamiento del colegio, considerando que era un asunto menor. Al contrario, se tomó mucho tiempo en darle consejos sobre el comportamiento que debía seguir. Si quería tener amigos en Slytherin, era necesario que comprendiera el espíritu de esa casa enfrente a las otras.**

**- No frecuentamos a los Gryffindor, salvo raras excepciones. Los Ravenclaw son tímidos e insignificantes y los Hufflepuff son unos inútiles tejones, ¿lo has entendido?**

**- Si lo he entendido bien, debo frecuentar sólo a los Slytherin.**

**- Lo has entendido bien. Sé de que te hablo, fue muy difícil para mi integrarme aquí. Ahora te toca a ti hacer el esfuerzo, no a los demás.**

**Cuando fue seleccionada, sus inicios en la casa de las serpientes había sido difíciles, por lo que a pesar de las apariencias, no tenía intención de rehusar su ayuda a la nueva.**

**- Bueno, ahora explica como finalmente has venido a Hogwarts... - preguntó cuando ascendían las escaleras que conducián al hall puesto que debían ir al Gran Salón a cenar.**

**Habían pasado todo el día juntas porque Ginny había asumido la responsabilidad de tomar a la nueva estudiante bajo su tutela, por lo menos hasta que asimilara perfectamente el funcionamiento del colegio. Eso demostraba que, a veces, podía ser complaciente. Evidentemente, como cualquier Slytherin que se respetase, lo hacía con segunda intención. En efecto, desde hacía algunas semanas, tenía la intención de recomponer su imagen ante los profesores porque estaba por los suelos.**

**Ayudar a esa chica reduciría su etiqueta de rebelde descarada. Además de tener un nivel académico mediocre, sentía un placer maligno siendo insolente. Pero tenía la habilidad de saber aprovechar las ocasiones que se le presentaban. El oportunismo era un arte que dominaba perfectamente.**

**- Mis padres se iban al extranjero e imagino que estaban convencido de que aquí estaré segura... con todos esos Mortífagos libres, podría llegar cualquiera... - respondió ella cuando se acomodaban en la mesa.**

**Ginny asintió y levanto la vista cuando Draco y los demás se sentaron a su lado. Extrañamente, o no, como Pansy y Dafne estaban informadas del árbol genealógico de los Hawke y como éste no presentaba ninguna mancha, se volvieron mucho mas simpáticas con Emelyn.**

**- He visto que tu familia desciende de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿es verdad? - Preguntó Pansy en tono confidencial apoyada sobre la rubia como si hablara con una amiga de toda la vida.**

**- Si, - respondió simplemente la interesada.**

**Al contrario que las otras Slytherin, ella no parecía alabarse de ello, constató Ginny. Sin estar atenta a la conversación que siguió, se extraño de ver como Pansy se dirigía a ella con un brillo en los ojos que identificó como de ... respeto. Habiendo tratado asiduamente a Pansy esas últimas semanas, había pensado que esa cualidad le era desconocida. La sorprendió ver como se dirigía a Hawke con esa fascinación en la mirada. En cuanto a Malfoy, la mirada con la que la observaba significaba sin lugar a adudas que tenía intención de llevársela al huerto.**

* * *

**Ginny Weasley no había sido nunca una estudiante modelo. Considerando que las clases no eran mas que una pérdida de tiempo, pasaba su tiempo en el aula escuchando distraidamente las conversaciones de los demás estudiantes mientras decoraba sus pergaminos en lugar de tomar notas. A pesar de esa actitud descuidada, no era una mala alumna y sus notas no eran catastróficas.**

**Incluso podía intentar sobresalir en dos o tres materias mientras que para el resto, su nivel era pasable. Pero, desde hacía algun tiempo, sus notas estaban en caida libre. Bueno, Ginny había tenido la suerte de contar con una amiga que, ademas de ayudarla a hacer sus deberes, le daba improvisadas lecciones para que pudiera mantener un nivel escolar correcto. Pero esa amiga estaba, por el momento, desaparecida. Ginny no tendría otra opción que abandonar sus clases.**

**Pero desde que vió a esa nueva chica responder a las preguntas de la profesora McGonagall con una facilidad desconcertante y dando detalles de una notable precisión, la pelirroja pensó que no habría ningún problema en sustituir a Hermione por su protegida. Incluso McGonagall había parecido admirada por esa demostración de conocimiento.**

**- ¿Te espabilas sólo? - Ironizó Ginny cuando la campana anunció el final de las clases del dia.**

**Colocó sus cosas en la bolsa que llevaba en bandolera mientras que Hawke encogía los hombros.**

**- ¿Y cómo conoces todos esos detalles? - Preguntó.**

**- He tenido un preceptor excelente.- **

**- Tranquilizame, ¿tienes lagunas en alguna materia? Preguntó divertida. **

**La rubia se puso seria, pareciendo reflexionar y declaró:**

**- No, verdaderamente no, - respondió esbozando una sonrisa desilusionante.**

**- Espera que tengamos clase de Pociones. Slughorn va a adorarte, apuesto incluso que entrarás en el club de Slug... - afirmó la pelirroja mientras bajaban las escaleras para volver a su sala común.**

**- ¿El club de Slug?**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, Ginny sintió dos brazos envolver su cintura y se volvió para encontarse con la cara de Harry:**

**- Salud, mi chica preciosa, - dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.**

**Ella le sonrió.**

**- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - Preguntó el Gryffindor mirando a la rubia que parecía esperar a su pelirroja.**

**- No, nada especial, volvía a nuestra sala con...- **

**Se volvió y les presentó:**

**- Harry, te presento a Emelyn Hawke. Emelyn, este chico es Harry...-**

**- Potter, - la cortó la rubia. - Lo sé. Todos te conocen. El-que-sobrevivió, añadió divertida. -**

**A Ginny no le gustó nada la suave voz de Emelyn al dirigirse a su novio y la miró diciendole "Se mira pero no se toca" antes de responderle.**

**- ¿Crees que podrás volver sola, Emelyn?- **

**- Claro que sí... Encantada de haberte conocido, - añadió despidiendose del chico.**

**- El placer ha sido mio, - respondió cortésmente el Gryffindor.**

**- Nos vemos más tarde, - Ginny, respondió dirigiendose a su amiga.**

**- Vale, hasta luego...- dijo Ginny con tono algo amargo mientras su condiscipula giraba los pies y se alejaba.**

**No tenía absolutamente nada contra esa chica pero su carisma le hacía sombra y eso la irritaba.**

* * *

**- ¿Estoy soñando o he visto una Slytherin amable? - Preguntó asombrado Harry tomando la mano de Ginny para conducirla a las escaleras.**

**- Es nueva, - respondió la pelirroja, como si eso lo explicara todo.**

**Después añadió:**

**- Además, yo también soy amable.- **

**- ¿Te estas riendo de mi? Tu y la amabilidad sois inseparables...- ironizó el chico esquivando el golpe que quería darle una ofendida Ginny.**

**- ¡No es verdad, puedo ser simpática cuando quiero! Es que...-**

**- Ahora dirás que es culpa de los demás, ¿imagino? -**

**- ¡Exacto! - Exclamó la joven con una frustrada sonrisa.**

**Continuaron discutiendo cordialmente, queriendo decir cada uno la última palabra hasta que Harry admitió su derrota:**

**- No puedo, abandono. Eres una chica encantadora de verdad, - reconoció.**

**- Es curioso que me digas esto justo al llegar a tu habitación. ¿No tendrás alguna extraña idea en la cabeza? Preguntó la pelirroja, falsamente ingenua, entrando detrás de él en la cámara.**

**- Pues ahora que lo dices...- empezó el prefecto atrayendola hacia él -Tengo algunos pequeños proyectos...-**

**- Ya lo veo, - constató ella notando unos labios en su cuello.**

**La besaba delicadamente, cubriendo cada parcela de su piel de tiernas caricias, besando sus hombros y remontando hasta su nuca, mordisqueando ligeramente esa carne tan delicada. Sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de la chica, apenas rozándola pero sintiendo sus curvas perfectas antes de atacar el jersey que llevaba puesto.**

**- Eres directo..., - comentó viendo como volaba el jersey a través de la habitación.**

**- Muy disgustada no estás...-**

**- ... y además tienes prisa, - añadió ella mirando como arrancaba uno a uno sin contemplaciones los botones de su camisa. - Normalmente, siempre te tomas tiempo para desabrocharlos. -**

**- Estoy impaciente de quitar esa ropa que cubre tu cuerpo de sirena...- le murmuró al oido.**

**Uniendo la acción a la palabra, terminó de despojarle de la camisa. El uniforme entero de su novia fue igualmente tratada hasta que acabó en ropa interior. Ginny agarró los hombros del Gryffindor con las manos y le buscó los labios con ardor. Con la lengua los acarició sensualmente y cuando los entreabrió, la lengua entró lentamente en la boca. Él respondió y siguieron con un ballet de los más apasionados.**

**Sin soltarle los labios, la pelirroja atrapó la corbata y lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama. Al instante se encontró sentada sobre él, desabrochando la camisa. Uno a uno, los botones saltaron y con el último, la camisa de abrió, mostrando el torso musculoso y esbelto del chico. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente dibujado y sus finos músculos no eran menos potentes. Pasó sus dedos por los pectorales y rozó los abdominales, notando como se estremecía bajos sus caricias.**

**Harry le hizo rodar de nuevo y esta vez, estaba encima de ella. Envolvió sus caderas con sus largas y esbeltas piernas, apretandole más contra ella. Se besaron de nuevo con mayor ardor. Soltó los labios de su amante para besarla en el cuello y bajar hasta su pecho, dejando miles de besitos sobre su satinada piel. Ginny cerró los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó la lengua prodigarle caricias tan intensas.**

**De repente, oyeron ruido de golpes en la puerta y Ginny volvió a abrir los ojos y ambos se volvieron con un gesto sincronizado hacia la puerta.**

**La chica frunció las cejas y preguntó con la mirada a Harry:**

**¿Quien es? - Inquirió levantandose y apoyandose en los codos.**

**El chico se limito a encoger los hombros mientras los golpes volvían a sonar en la puerta.**

**- No lo sé...- **

**- ¡Potter! - Exclamó la voz de la persona que golpeaba la puerta.**

**El joven se deshizo del abrazo de la pelirroja y respondió:**

**Patil. -**

**Padma Patil había sustituido oficialmente a Hermione Granger como prefecta-jefe desde hacer algunas semanas. Aunque Harry siempre había detestado a la Slytherin y era correspondido, Hermione le dejaba en paz. La Ravenclaw, se tomaba su cargo muy en serio y hostigaba continuamente al Gryffindor.**

**- ¿Qué querrá ésa? - Preguntó Ginny.**

**- No tengo ni idea... - respondió Harry atrapando su camisa y poniendosela rapidamente.**

**Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**Tírale mis trastos a la cabeza, - le pidió la pelirroja.**

**Él lanzó una mirada alrededor, recogió la ropa de la joven y se la lanzó antes de abrir la puerta.**

**- ¿Patil? ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado... -**

**La mirada de la Ravenclaw se paseó por la cámara y con desdén, replicó:**

**- Ya lo veo. ¡Eso no va impedir que tengas que aplazar tus ocupaciones para cumplir con tu deber! -**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Se extrañó el prefecto.**

**- Reunión de prefectos. No me digas que lo has olvidado. - Respondió Patil con tono reprobador, los ojos entrecerrados.**

**- ¿Eso no puede esperar? -**

**La prefecta-jefe dejó escapar una risa irónica.**

**- ¡Si crees que los demás prefectos vamos a esperar mientras te entretienes con Weasley, confundes tus sueños con la realidad! - Aseguró con desprecio. - Escucha, Potter, si no quieres perder tu cargo, que estoy segura que cualquiera lo haría mejor que tú, te conviene venir conmigo. Ahora.-**

**Sin dejar replicar a Harry, Ginny les interrumpió:**

**- ¡Eres tan pesada como tu hermana, Patil! ¿En vuestra familia no sabeis estar dos segundos sin jorobar () a los demás? - **

**- ¡No estoy hablando contigo! ¿Y además quien te has creido que eres para hablar así de mi familia? - Preguntó secamente la Ravenclaw.**

**- No me hables en ese tono... - susurró la pelirroja.**

**- ¡Te hablo en el tono que quiero! **-

**-Yo de ti, rectificaria a no ser que quisiera recibir un sortilegio moco-murciélago. Piénsalo... - replicó fríamente la Slytherin.**

**- ¿Qué son esto, amenazas? - Preguntó Patil, con los ojos convertidos en dos estrechas líneas, ofendida. - ¿Sabes que tengo autoridad para hacerte expulsar del colegio, Weasley? -**

**- ¿Y tú sabes que puedo darte una buena paliza? - Replicó la pelirroja encolerizada.**

**- Basta. Patil, no vas a expulsar a nadie y tú Ginny, no vas a dar una paliza a nadie, - declaro Harry, haciendolas callar a las dos.**

**Las dos jovenes se fulminaron con la mirada, prometiendose que continuarían esa conversación mas tarde. Ginny cerró la puerta en la cara de Patil, ahogando el grito de la prefecta-jefe:**

**- ¡Te estoy esperando, Potter! -**

**- Lo siento, Harry, esa tía me saca de quicio, - se justificó - ¿Tienes que ir a su reunión? -**

**- Estoy obligado... sería capaz de hacerme echar, - dijo el joven.**

**- OK, - respondió Ginny terminando de vestirse de nuevo.**

**Empuñó su bolso y le besó tiernamente:**

**- Intentaré volver a pasar más tarde durante la velada, - le prometió ella sin apenas separar los labios de los suyos.**

**- Estoy impaciente, - aseguró con una sonrisa.**

**Le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Patil seguía allí fuera pero fingió ignorarla cuando pasó delante de ella. La pelirroja suspiró y siguió el pasillo para volver a su sala común. **

* * *

**Entró detras de dos estudiantes de primero por el agujero del retrato y se dejó caer sobre un sofa, al lado de Draco Malfoy. No pareció advertirla porque tenía los ojos fijos en algo que estaba en el otro lado de la sala. Siguió su mirada y descubrió un grupo de chicas. Eran Pansy Parkinson, Dafne Greengrass y Emelyn Hawke.**

**- Sacame de dudas, Draco ¿No estarás mirando así a Pansy? - Se burló.**

**- No digas tonterías, Ginny, - respondió sin desviar la mirada. - Me gusta mucho mas tu compañera.**

**- ¿Quien? ¿Emelyn? ¿Te interesa? - Se extrañó Ginny.**

**¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te sorprende? - Interrogó el rubio volvíendose hacia ella.**

**Ginny encogió los hombros y apuntó su mirada sobre la joven.**

**- Es solo que... Merlin, ¡parece tan inocente! - Exclamó Ginny meneando la cabeza. - Creía que te gustaban las chicas con más experiencia... -**

**- Como no puedo tenerte, tengo que conformarme con otra, - declaró mientras la pelirroja levantaba los ojos al cielo.**

**El continuó:**

**- Además... no creo que sea tan inocente. Es solamente misteriosa... -**

**- ¿Y que cambía eso? - Pregunto ella.**

**- Son las que tienen mas cosas que desvelar en la intimidad, - aseguró Draco. - Y sé de que hablo...-**

**- Si tú lo dices, - dijo simplemente Ginny. - ¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Meterla en tu cama? -**

**Asintió y concluyó:**

**- No debería ser difícil...**

* * *

**La primera semana de la misión se había desenvuelto perfectamente. Ningóm error, ningún paso en falso, había estado perfecta en todo momento. Había esperado que fuera más difícil, sobretodo aguantar las preguntas sobre los motivos de su llegada en plena mitad del curso, y además de las sospechas. Incluso Dumbledore no había puesto complicaciones cuando se había presentado en su despacho con sus padres, o mas bien por quienes pretendían ser sus padres. Porque los Carrow, bajo los rasgos de otras personas, no parecían muy malévolos.**

**Era Hermione que había tenido que espabilarse para inventarse un pasado lógico y contar una historia creíble para poder entrar en el castillo sin problemas. Sabía lo que había en juego. Cuando había aceptado la misión, era perfectamente consciente que si fracasaba, el Señor de las Tinieblas no le daría una segunda oportunidad. Lo había hecho con conocimiento de causa pero las esperanzas que el Lord oscuro depositaba en ella no la calmaban precisamente. Al contrario, añadían una presión suplementaria.**

**No lamentaba su elección pero tampoco podía afirmar que estaba tan segura de si misma como lo hubiera podido estar al principio.**

**Era solamente el ansía de revancha lo que la había empujado a tomar contacto con el bando de los mortífagos y de ofrecerles que podría espíar el campo enemigo. Cuando la habían interrogado sobre sus intenciones, ella había afirmado tener las mismas convicciones que defendía el mago oscuro. Tenía el perfil tipo de los nuevos adeptos. Apenas había superado su mayoría de edad, descendia de una familía de magos de sangre pura, era Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza y se notaba la aversión que sentía por Harry Potter cuando se pronunciaba su nombre.**

**En efecto, no lo pronunciaba, escupía ese nombre. Como si pronunciarlo fuera una ignominia y que unos labos tan nobles como los suyos no pudieran rebajarse a algo semejante. Había jurado que no tendría ningún problema en introducirse en el entorno de Potter. Por supuesto que sabía como hacerlo. Bastaba simplemente con vigilar a Ginny y no habría ninguna dificultad en hacerlo. Conocía a la pelirroja, sus puntos debíles, sabía como calmar el fuego salvaje que la quemaba. Había frecuentado tanto a la joven tanto que sabía que la inmadurez era su principal defecto y que, a pesar de las apariencias, necesitaba siempre alguien que la sostuviera.**

**Entonces ella estaría allí para eso. Jugar a las amigas y las confidentes era algo que sabía hacer perfectamente. Y luego, un dia, le daría el golpe de gracia, la traicionaria como Ginny había hecho algunos meses atrás escogiendo a Potter antes que a ella. Se daría cuenta que todo hubiera sido mas simple si ella la hubiera amado a ella antes que a ese arrogante al que vería morir bajo la mano del Señor de las Tinieblas. Se dió cuenta del largo camino que había hecho para legar allí. Y todo había empezado con esa ya famosa velada del 31 de octubre, con el baile de Halloween...**

FLASH BACK

**Hermione corría hasta perder el resuello. Sin apenas aliento, su respiración era entrecortada, pero no paró hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró por dentro y se apoyó en la puerta, con el corazón a mil, intentando reflexionar lo que debía hacer. Había cometido un error enorme y se dió cuenta que si no encontraba algo que hacer rapidamente, tendría problemas muy graves.¡Sabía que Malfoy no tendría ningún escrúpulo en denunciarla y ya no se arriesgaba a una vulgar expulsión, sino a la prisión de Azkaban!**

**Intentó recobrar la calma pero no lo consiguió y una solución se impuso en su espíritu: huir. Intentó descartar esa posibilidad pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mas se decía que era la única solución. No tenía coraje, su condición de Slytherin hacía de ella alguien indolente y ya no quería mas que una cosa: huir lo más rapidamente posible. Pero no sabía adonde ir. Hubiera sido estupido volver a su casa. Sería el primer lugar donde irían a buscarla. Tampoco tenía ningún amigo que pudiera recogerla en su casa a menos que ...**

**De repente tuvo una idea y rogó al cielo para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Empezó a abrir sus cajones buscando una carta que había recibido algunas semanas atrás. No podía encontrarla. Buscó por todas partes, dejando la habítación patas arriba. Después empezó a decirse de todo al darse cuenta de que. ¡Era bruja, después de todo! Un maldito hechizo sería mas que suficiente para encontrar lo que buscaba. Levantó la varita y lanzó un encantamiento de atracción. Un sobre salió por si mismo de uno de sus manuales y lo atrapó al vuelo antes de abrirlo precipitadamente y leerlo rapidamente. Retuvo un suspiro de alivio al ver la dirección.**

**Su primera reacción fue de tomar pluma y pergamino para escribir una última nota a Ginny. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el pergamino, humedeciendolo. Firmó y besó su carta, con el corazón en los labios. Hechizó la nota de forma que sólo Ginny pudiera leerla y empezó a recoger sus cosas y colocarlas en su bolso. Se cambió de roba, dejando el costoso vestido de noche que llevaba y que la molestaría desde entonces.**

**Después de hacer eso, salió de la pieza y se movió por el pasillo lo más discretamente posible. Como la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Salón, no tuvo ningún problema en pasar desapercibida. Se cruzó únicamente con una pareja que debía subir a los pisos para tener algo más de intimitad y demasiado ocupados en sus caricias, los dos jóvenes no le hicieron el menor caso. Bajando las escaleras, vió a Ginny que avanzaba en su dirección.**

**Retrocedió, metiendose en una recamara hasta que la pelirroja paso por delante sin verla. Esperó que desapareciera completamente de su campo de visión antes de seguir su camino. Desde lo alto de las escaleras del primer piso, descubrió a McGonagall y Snape, con Malfoy levitando detrás de ellos, dirigiendose seguramente a la enfermería. Esperó pacientemente que el Hall volviera a estar desierto antes de bajar los peldaños y dirigirse a las puertas. Se deslizó por la abertura, lanzó una rápida ojeada por los alrededores y se puso a caminar en dirección a Hogsmeade.**

**Si desaparecer era imposible en el recinto del castillo, no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo en el pueblo. Durante el camino tuvo tiempo de hilvanar un plan de emergencia y cuando llegó por fin a Hogsmeade, se las arregló para desaparecer lo mas rápido posible a Londres. Como el trayecto era demasiado largo para una sola desaparición, debió hacer escala en algunas ciudades antes de llegar a su destino final. Necesitó además media hora para encontrar la dirección de su amigo.**

**Era bastante tarde cuando se presentó ante la puerta de una casa de un barrio residencial de aspecto chic. Llamó y algunos minutos mas tarde, se abrió la puerta. Sonrió al ver el aire sorpendido que mostraba esa persona.**

**- ¿Herrrmione? - Preguntó con una voz algo adormilada.**

**Finalmente, todo eso demostraba que todavía...**

**- Buenas noches, Viktor. Hace mucho tiempo...-**

**... que todavía tenía el arte y la forma de aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban.**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡No era casualidad que Krum hubiera escrito a Hermione en BM! No será el único flash back de la historia, habrá mas. Para seguir, no sé cuando podré hacerlo, depende del ritmo de mis clases... No olviden dejar una review con sus impresiones, aunque sean buenas. ¡Todo ayuda a mejorar! Besos**

RESPUESTAS A LOS VALIENTES REVIEWERS:

Agradecer la buena acogida.

Comentario especial merece lo de Anatripotter ... Los personajes son complejos. Un buen ejemplo es el héroe de cierto fic. No creo que a nadie le gusten los personajes que estrangulan y dejan por muertas a sus esposas. Esa escena tiene una finalidad. Como la tiene esa discusión de Ginny con su hermano y su madre. Nada es gratuito.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


	3. Saint Valentin Initiation

**Aviso legal:** Harry Potter y sus lios no me pertenecen (maldita sea) al igual que el universo en que evolucionan. A pesar de eso, cuando se trata de hacerles hacer de todo o cualquier cosa, lo hago de todo corazón, como habéis podido notar.

**Nota:** Vale, es verdad, hace un siglo. Sólo escribo cuando me siento motivada y puesto que eso ocurre raramente... eso explica los largos, muy largos lapsos de tiempo entre mis capítulos. Por una razón que no consigo descubrir, escribir me resulta mucho más dificil que cuando empecé a escribir mis primeros fanfiction. Aunque no lo parezca, da trabajo escribir esto, de verdad.

**Nota 2:** El punto de vista cambia en los capítulos. Pero cuando el relato esta enfocado desde la perspectiva de Hermione, utilizo su verdadero nombre, cosa que no hago cuando se cuenta desde otros puntos de vista.

Buena lectura y gracias por continuar leyendome.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III: San Valentín, iniciación y otras estupideces.

**-- G --**

El Quidditch. ¿una imbecilidad? Ginny creía soñar. A todos les gustaba el quidditch y esa rubia arrogante no sería una excepción-

_- ¿Te has vuelto loca?_ Declaró asombrada, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de oir.

_- ¿Por qué? Porque no he encuentro ningún placer en ver un grupo de idiotas pasarse las horas buscando una pelotita dorada o que-sé-yo, otra estupidez. Si es eso, de acuerdo, estoy completamente loca,-_ contestó Emelyn cruzada de brazos después de soltar un bufido desdeñoso.

_- Eres demasiado presuntuosa, sobretodo siendo alguien que nunca ha visto un partido de quidditch en su vida,-_ replicó Ginny, con sequedad.

_- He leído bastante sobre el tema para saber que es un deporte de patanes...-_

_- No sabes nada de nada. Primero, no has ido a un solo partido para poder afirmarlo y segundo, no has intentado nunca jugarlo.-_

_- ¡Piensa lo que quieras, voy a quedarme aquí!-_ Respondió la rubia.- _Además no es nuestra casa la que juega. No voy a ir a ese partido sólo porque juega tu chico..._-

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada acusadora por encima del hombro.

_- ¡Vosotros! -_ Inquirió a sus compañeros repartidos por los butacones de la sala.-_ ¡Decidle que se equivoca!-_

_- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.- _Era Blaise. _- Adoro el Quidditch pero no vamos a ver los partidos de los otros equipos.-_

_- Es lo que yo decía,-_ siguió la rubia, altiva.

_- Muy bien. Si te lo tomas así, Lyn..._ apuntó la pelirroja muy molesta. _- Voy a subir al dormitorio a buscar mis cosas y cuando vuelva, vas a estar preparada. No voy a repetirlo.-_

Con una última mirada imperiosa que acompañaba esas amenazas apenas veladas, Ginny subió las escaleras antes de desaparecer en el corredor que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Cuando volvió, su compañera seguía sentada ostensiblemente en el sofa, escuchando distraída a Pansy. La pelirroja volvió a sacudir la cabeza y arremetió contra ellas. Con brusquedad, agarró el brazo de Emelyn y tiró de ella con rudeza. Ésta, demasiado sorprendida para protestar, se dejó llevar por la mano de hierro de Ginny fuera de la sala.

_- Estás enferma -_, susurró soltando alguna palabrota al verse sacada de la sala de esa forma.

_- Y tu vas a adorar el quidditch -_, aseguró Ginny, recuperando su buen humor.

Soltó el brazo, seguro que la rubia no se escondería ni intentaría correr para dar media vuelta. De todas formas, no había ninguna duda que, a la vista de su físico endeble, la pelirroja la atraparía enseguida antes de arrastrarla al estadio, por las buenas o por la malas.

_- Tengo frío_ -, empezó a quejarse desde que pasaron la puerta principal del castillo y notar como una borrasca de viento frío le golpeaba el rostro con violencia. - _No he traído mi abrigo.-_

_- Si me hubieras escuchado, no te estarías ahora congelando. ¡Ahora ajo y agua!_ (1) Ordenó la pelirroja llevándola hacia el campo de quidditch.

Una masa de oro y rojo junto a otra de azul y bronce convergían en el estadio con entusiasmo. Algunos estudiantes, como las dos Slytherin, venían vestidos de forma simple. Iban a ver el partido por afición al quidditch.

Ginny se frotó los brazos, helada. Después, ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón, chaquetón, compadeciéndose de Emelyn que, con una simple túnica, parecía a punto de quedarse congelada de un momento a otro.

_- Odio el mes de febrero _-, comentó de forma sombría.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes detestarlo? -_ Le preguntó, colocándose una mano en el corazón, falsamente enojada. - _¿No te gusta San Valentín?-_

Genial, lo había olvidado completamente.

_- En Hogwarts, la tradición es que los estudiantes se envíen cartas o regalos entre ellos con lechuzas previstas para la ocasión que los entregarán el día 14 durante el desayuno, -_ explicó Ginny distraída.

Al llegar al estadio, las dos Slytherin fueron a instalarse en la tribuna neutral, como los demás estudiantes de su casa y de la de Hufflepuff. Emelyn aceptó sentarse pero dejó caer algunas invectivas sobre el fin de semana que Ginny estaba a punto de arruinarle.

_- Sería mucho más fácil si dejaras de quejarte. Puede que te guste eso,-_ subrayó la bermeja.

_- Francamente, lo dudo -._ Continuó sus lamentos alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

En efecto, el comentarista del día, Zacarias Smith, había ya empezado a hablar por el micro, cubriendo la voz de los alumnos que se habían puesto a corear los nombres de sus jugadores. Ginny se unió a la agitación general cuando Smith anunció los nombres del equipo de Griffindor. Al nombre "Potter" aclamó y aplaudió con una intensidad mayor de la necesaria.

_- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Ginny, qué vergüenza!_ - Chilló su compañera tirando de ella para que volviera a su asiento.

La pelirroja aceptó sentarse y calmar su entusiasmo pero no dejo de aplaudir. Al final, terminó por calmarse definitivamente cuando Smith anunció los jugadores de Ravenclaw.

Empezó el partido. Rápido, rudo y desagradable eran los calificativos más adecuados para calificar ese encuentro. Al cabo de una hora de juego, ya no había ninguna duda que los Gryffindor dominaban el partido. Mejor organizados, encadenaban los tantos con una rapidez y fluidez desconcertante. A las dos horas, el partido le empezó a resultar interesante. Pero desde otro punto de vista.

* * *

-- Hr --

Aburrimiento total y absoluto. Ése era el estado de ánimo de una Hermione Granger sentada sobre un asiento del estadio de quidditch al lado de aquella a la que había considerado un día como su mejor amiga. Se estaba hartando de aguantar ese latazo. No entendía esa pasión desmesurada que sentían algunos por un deporte tan estúpido y primitivo como el quidditch. Tenía espíritu crítico y adoptaba una actitud prudente cuando se trataba de comentar las situaciones que vivía, intentando tomar la mayor objetividad posible para el análisis. Pero a veces no había mucho que analizar. Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch, esos … no tenían en la boca nada más que eso. Se preguntaba como demonios había podido aguantar esas tonterías durante los últimos siete años.

Suspiró por enésima vez, sintiendose extraña en ese lugar. Apenas seguía el partido que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y se contenía a duras penas para no lanzar un hechizo para enmudecer a la furia de al lado para que dejara de animar a su novio con tanta energía. Era consciente de que debía mantener el control de sí misma. Pero desde que la arrastraba a sus extravagancias, le costaba contenerse. Ganarse la confianza de la pelirroja no era una tarea fácil y debia obligarse a pasar el máximo de tiempo con ella y sumarse a sus entretenimientos.

Desgraciadamente, pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Potter, su "hombre", como le decía continuamente, y si Hermione era consciente de que debía meterse al chico en el bolsillo, el rencor que sentía por ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte, vivo y sobretodo doloroso para que se comportara decentemente en su presencia. La relación que el Gryffindor mantenía con Ginny era mucho mas fuerte que la que ella había conocido con la pelirroja. Sus contactos apasionados la sumían en un estado tal de furia y de afán que la desgarraba.

Hacía dos horas que el partido había comenzado y a pesar de que los cazadores marcaban con empeño y que los bateadores intentaban estorbarlos con cierto éxito, ninguno de los dos buscadores había todavía descubierto la snitcht dorada. Algo que destrozaba los nervios de Hermione. Potter solía tomarse menos tiempo para eso, por lo habitual.

_- ¿Cuando van a decidirse a capturar la snicht? Hace dos horas que están mirando las musarañas_. Lanzó ese comentario acerbo, muy molesta.

_- En el aire es mucho más duro _- replicó inmediatamente la pelirroja con frialdad- _Y como tu no tienes ni idea de quidditch, no puedes comprender lo difícil que es._

La replica se la devolvió de una forma tan seca y acusadora que Hermione se giró sorprendida, pero la mirada de la otra chica estaba siempre fija sobre el terreno de juego. Estaba ya habituada a ese tipo de comportamiento. Nadie podía permitirse la menor crítica sobre su noviete Potter sin exponerse a sufrir su ira. Algo que no hacía sino alimentar su amargura. También se volvió hacia el campo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, íntimamente humillada.

No fue hasta que oyó los gritos cada vez mas ruidosos de los seguidores de Gryffindor que empezó a salir de su mutismo y dignarse a fijar su vista en el partido. Vio a Potter y al otro buscador en el otro extremo del campo dirigirse hacía su tribuna. Era visible que habían detectado la snitch. Muy rápido, el buscador rojo adelantó a su adversario y se orientó a una velocidad loca hacia ella. Entonces, todo se paso muy deprisa. En sólo treinta segundos, como al ralentí.

Ella pudo ver primero a los dos bateadores de Ravenclaw lanzar cada uno una bludger, calculando la velocidad del buscador. Luego se fijo en Potter que levantó la mano y que, con un gesto preciso y calculado, atrapó entre sus dedos la pequeña pelota dorada. Una sonrisa se apareció en su cara y sus ojos se volvieron hacia ellas- o más exactamente sobre Ginny-. La morena se volvió hacia esta última que también sonreía, con la mirada puesta en su chico. Tenían esa forma se mirarse, tan intensa y apasionada que la ponía enferma cuando asistía a esas escenas. Quería apartar la vista. Le daba nauseas esa sola mirada tan llena de adoración y amor. No se tocaban y, a pesar de eso, parecían tener tanta intimidad que era indecente. Se preguntó si algún día alguien la miraría de esa forma tan intensa. La persona de la que estaba apasionada sobretodo. La respuesta no tenía dudas; NO. La persona que ella deseaba no la amaría nunca. Ginny pertenecía a Potter y ella se dio cuenta de que aunque recurriera a todos los medios que le vinieran a la mente, la pelirroja no la amaría jamás. Por lo menos de esa forma. Esa verdad tan áspera le golpeó la cara con crudeza. Sintió mas dolor que nunca había sentido. La herida que había intentado cerrar se reabrió, arrancándole un gemido de dolor mudo. Estaba equivocada. Intentar curar sus penas con esa animosidad no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Su dolor se intensificó en la medida que iba descubriendo esas verdades, mas duras e inaceptables unas que otras. Además, en su situación ni siquiera tenía derecho a desahogar su pena de forma visible.

Los Gryffindor habían empezado a chillar en el mismo momento que su jugador había atrapado la minúscula pelota dorada en su puño. Pero casi simultáneamente, las bludgers llegaron a toda velocidad en dirección al buscador, amenazadoras e implacables. De golpe, comprendió lo que iba a pasar. El tiempo, que parecía al ralentí, se aceleró esta vez. No supo como, pero Potter consiguió evitar la primera con una rápida maniobra. Pero la suerte se le volvió en contra y la segunda le golpeó de pleno, despiadada. Se le cortó el aliento y perdió el control de la escoba, cayendo de forma incluso elegante. Hermione se volvió inmediatamente a Ginny (¡que había perdido su sonrisa, claro!) que con el pánico en sus ojos avellana, estaba inclinada sobre la barandilla para poder ver lo que sucedía en el suelo.

Los jugadores se precipitaron sobre el campo y una horda de estudiantes entró también para ver mas de cerca lo que pasaba. Ginny saltó de su asiento y les imitó. Hermione también partió detrás, los ojos levantados al cielo. Sobre el campo, su amiga empujó sin contemplaciones a todos los que encontraba a su paso invitándoles a apartarse. Mas calmada, ella la siguió, decepcionada. No valía la pena hacer una historia de eso. A fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que Potter caía de la escoba. De hecho, había caído desde mayor altura. Recordó con precisión como en su tercer año había caido lamentablemente por la acción de los dementores, como el imbécil que era. La vio arrodillarse a su lado y preguntarle como se encontraba. Estaba vivo, y no era necesario hacer una montaña de eso. No había muerto nadie. Experimentó un malsano placer, incluso gozo, al ver a uno de los autores de su sufrimiento en ese estado. No podía imaginar el alcance de su malestar por esa razón, esperaba que estuviera agonizando. El árbitro Bibine, llegó a los pocos segundos y ordenó a dos jugadores que trasladaran al herido a la enfermería.

_- ¡Espera! -_ Exclamó Hermione apresurándose a unirse a Ginny para seguir a los jugadores que escoltaban a su novio.

Pero ésta no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, ocupada en seguirlos, inquieta y en silencio. Al llegar a la enfermería Pompy los acogió meneando la cabeza y renegando contra ese juego violento y estúpido. En fin, alguien que compartía su opinión, constató, al ver a la enfermera instalar al pequeño héroe sobre una cama con la ayuda de su varita. Hecho eso, se volvió enseguida hacía ellos.

_- No puede haber visitas hasta mañana. Pueden volver a sus ocupaciones. Yo me ocupo del Sr. Potter, -_ ordenó la enfermera.

Los dos jugadores que acompañaban a Potter se dirigieron a la puerta. Sin embargo, Ginny no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Miraba fijamente a la enfermera con el ceño fruncido antes de preguntarle con voz hostil.

_- ¿Cómo es eso de que no hay visitas? -_

_- ¿Qué palabra no ha entendido, Srta Weasley? No hay visitas. Ahora salgan las dos inmediatamente, -_ ordenó Pompy con autoridad.

Hermione estiró el brazo de Ginny para que retrocediera, preparada incluso para agarrarla del pescuezo si pretendía quedarse.

_- Vamos a nuestra sala común. - Podrás volver mas tarde_, le dijo cuando salían de la enfermeria. - _Ginny, por favor...-_

La acompañó a las escaleras. En el Hall, vieron pasar un grupo de estudiantes que volvía del estadio, con expresión alegre en algunos rostros y decepcionada en otros. No hablaron durante el trayecto, pero Hermione oyó a Ginny maldiciendo contra Pompy. Durante el resto de la tarde, siguió en su letargo silencioso sin interesarse por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Después de cenar, se instalaron en los sofás frente a la chimenea, (los mejores, por supuesto) con los Slytherin de séptimo. Era el mismo ritual de cada noche. Hermione parecía estar concentrada en la lectura de _"La Gazette du Sorcier"_. Desde hacía más de un mes, las noticias eran malas. El Señor Oscuro golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza y le pareció que la misión, su misión, era... inminente. Era más difícil en la medida en que no estaba todavía realmente cerca de Ginny para estarlo con Potter. En efecto, deseosa de eliminar cualquier competencia femenina cerca de su chico, la pelirroja no trataba a las otras chicas mas que de forma intermitente.

Hermione suspiró volviendo la página, para dar la impresión de que estaba leyendo. Pero sus ideas y su concentración no estaban en el periódico. Echó una ojeada a los otros. Cada uno se ocupaba de lo suyo, sin preocuparse de los demás. Alguien cruzó su mirada. Estaba mirándola del modo que más despreciaba. El del hombre seguro de si mismo decidido a ampliar su sala de trofeos de caza. Desgraciadamente para él, no era una presa. Merecía algo más, mucho mas que ser considerada como un vulgar pedazo de carne. Era demasiado independiente y pagada de si misma para aceptar algo tan bajo. Sólo ella decidía sobre su propia conducta, lo que escogía y lo que quería frecuentar. No al revés. Jamás al revés. Apartó la mirada de la suya y colocó el periódico sobre la mesa para cambiarlo por un libro. Lo abrió y fingió estar inmersa en sus profundidades, conteniéndose para no apretar los dientes. Sólo dos minutos después, le oyó levantarse. No alzó los ojos pero sabía que era él. Era tan, tan previsible. Su falta de complejidad era casi patética. De nuevo hizo lo que había previsto. Vino a sentarse a su lado, en el sofa que compartía con Ginny. No se dignó mirarlo, no le daría ese gusto. Entonces, hizó algo que la irritó en grado máximo. Se apoderó de su libro, lo cerró de golpe y lo lanzó kejos, sin preocuparse donde aterrizaría. Alguien lo atrapó, Pansy o quizá Dafne, Hermione tampoco le dio importancia. Se volvió hacía él, molesta.

_- Emelyn_, - preguntó con voz lánguida.

Odiaba ese nombre y el tono dulzón no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su irritación.

_- Draco_, - le contestó.

_- Creo que ya es hora... -_

Hermione arrugó la frente y le interrogó:

_- ¿Hora de qué? -_

_- De hablar de tu iniciación entre nosotros, la élite de esta casa, -_ respondió. _Es una tradición. -_

Esa historia de la iniciación era una patraña inventada por Malfoy, y ella lo sabía. No habían hecho eso nunca. En suspenso, miró a los demás. La observaban con expresión extrañada, seguramente tan sorprendidos por esa trola como ella. Pero comprobó que eludían, com siempre, contradecir a su prefecto. Además, entre los buenos Slytherin preocuparse por los demas no había sido nunca una prioridad.

_- Explícamela entonces, -_ preguntó en dirección a Malfoy volviéndose hacia él.

La había dejado perpleja y se preguntaba cuales serían sus intenciones reales.

_- Me gustaría que pasaras una especie de prueba_. -

_- ¿Una prueba? ¿Quieres que nos batamos en duelo? -_ Preguntó dejando escapar una risa desdeñosa.

Patético.

_- Pensaba en otra clase de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, -_ corrigió con tono serio.

Al principio creyó que bromeaba. Y en tal caso, esa proposición absurda era totalmente indecente. Pero después noto que él no podía estar mas serio, perdió su sonrisa de suficiencia y le examinó. Un bufido indignado de Pansy le llegó al oído.

_- Te apuesto diez galeones que acepta, -_ oyó en un murmuro.

Era la voz de Theodore.

_- Acepto la apuesta. -_

La de Blaise.

Se fijó en las pupilas de Malfoy con cautela, intentado descubrir alguna emoción.

_- ¿Es una broma?_ - Preguntó finalmente, ya segura de que no lo era. _No me parece divertida. -_

_- No lo es,_ - aseguró él.

_- En mi lengua, eso se llama prostitución, Malfoy. - _aseguró sin disimular su furia.

¿Por quien la tomaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que caería tan bajo sólo para pertenecer a su pequeño club privado?

_- Ya han salido las palabrotas_, - exclamó alzando los ojos al cielo. - _Es un compromiso como cualquier otro.- _

_- Está fuera de cuestión. -_

_- ¡Paga! -_ Era Blaise dando un cachete a Theodore.

Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban fijas en ellos. Incluso Ginny, que hasta entonces estaba sumida en su silencio y no había participado en la conversación, se volvió a Hermione.

_- Nunca creería que se rebajases a tanto. He conocido seductores más delicados. Eres despreciable,_ - objetó esta última con todo el desprecio de que era capaz.

Algo que, viniendo de ella, no era precisamente poco. Lo fusiló con la mirada y se levantó para salir prometiéndose que Malfoy se las pagaría todas juntas.

**

* * *

**

**-- G --**

Ginny entró temprano en la enfermería no sin sentir una cierta impaciencia. La enfermera, ocupada en cuidar un estudiante muy inquieto no le prestó atención. Las golosinas de los gemelos Weasley seguían funcionando. La joven se dirigió hacía la única cama que tenía las cortinas cerradas. Las apartó y se acercó a su novio que parecía estar en plena forma. Sentado sobre el lecho abría mecánicamente las cajas de bombones. El sitio parecía estar lleno de todas las clases posibles de golosinas.

_- ¿Qué es esto? - _Preguntó mirando las productos que abarrotaban ese rincón del lugar mientras se acercaba.

_- Los compañeros del equipo,_ - explicó con desenvoltura.

Le tendió los brazos con una sonrisa y atrapó la cintura de la joven para acercarla a su lado. La besó y ella respondió inmediatamente al beso.

_- ¿Hmm, ratoncitos de azúcar?_ - Adivinó al separarse.

Asintió mientras ella le acariciaba la alborotada cabellera. Le observaba con expresión preocupada.

_- ¿Cómo estás? -_

_- ¡Estupendo! Parece que tengo dos costillas rotas, pero la enfermera las ha vuelto a juntar. ¡Ya ves que continuo entero...!_ - declaró divertido.

_- No tiene gracia. Hubieras podido matarte, -_ argumentó ella en plan acusador.

Rió y le replicó.

_- Lo dudo. Sólo han sido dos costillas. He tenido caídas mas peligrosas. Y lo más importante es que ganamos. -_

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con una apenada sonrisa.

_- No entiendo porque los Gryffindor tenéis tan poco instinto de conservación,_ - insistió.

_- No es así. En realidad estaba demasiado pendiente de tu hermosura para concentrarme en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor,_ - aseguró con un guiño.

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a la chica.

_- Adulador..._ - Declaró meneando la cabeza de nuevo.

Pero recuperó enseguida su seriedad.

_- Estaba preocupada, _- admitió la joven.

Él pareció escéptico.

_- Si, me preocupó por otro, imagina. ¡Sobretodo cuando tiene la virtud de atraer los accidentes y de abrir la caja de Pandora!_ Replicó con tono de fiscal dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada.

Harry levantó las manos en señal de paz. Al ver como la mirada de Ginny se suavizaba, la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y la incitó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

_- ¿Aceptaría convertirse en mi enfermera, Miss Weasley?_ - Preguntó con voz falsamente solemne mientras ella se instalaba a horcajadas sobre él.

_- Será un placer, Mr. Potter. ¿Desea que le distraiga?_ - Declaró ella en el mismo tono tomando la cara de su novio entre las manos.

Lo besó con ardor, estrechando su nuca ente los brazos y acercándose para pegarse contra su torso. Pero cesó su gesto al notar un gemido.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ - Le miró extrañada.

_- Nada, has sido tu, - _aseguró tirando de nuevo de ella.

Pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la joven le apretó de nuevo.

_- Aaayy..._ -

Esta vez, Ginny se paró completamente, examinándolo. No necesitó más que un instante para darse cuenta de su estado y de sus artimañas

_- ¡Es que vamos ... pedazo de cretino! -_

_- No es nada..._ empezó a protestar intentando retener a la chica que se separaba de sus brazos.

Ella consiguió al fin soltar su abrazo y bajar de sus rodillas, no sin lanzar una mirada de aviso, las manos en las caderas.

_- ¡Admite que todavía no estás bien! -_ Le reprochó.

- No.-

_- ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe! -_

_- ¡Se supone que lo soy!_ - Le devolvió la pelota.

_- ¡Habla por ti, superviviente de mis ... !_ - empezando a salir de la habitación.

_- ¡Ginny!_ - La llamó.

Se volvió, con un gesto imperioso, dispuesta a recibir las excusas que merecía.

_- Si..._-

_- ¿Puedes pasarme el paquete de peladillas que hay en la mesa antes de salir? -_

La joven le miró irritada, agarró el paquete y lo arrojó con fuerza en dirección de Harry, furiosa. Sus reflejos de buscador hicieron que no tuviera la menor dificultad en atraparlo. Pareció satisfecho y lo fulminó con la vista antes de desaparecer.

La mitad de febrero llegó rápidamente, llevando sobre la marcha una histeria característica de ese período. En efecto, la fiesta de San Valentín se había convertido en el tema de conversación favorito de una parte de la población femenina del colegio. Cuando Ginny y sus amigas entraron en la Gran Sala el catorce de febrero, el comedor estaba decorado para la ocasión. Enormes corazones rojos y una multitud de guirnaldas del mismo color colgaban algunos metros por encima de la cabeza de la gente. Las mesas estaban adornadas con platos y servilletas que aludían a ese evento. Inclusó la mesa de los profesores incluía frivolidades de ese tipo.

_- Esta decoración es inmunda..._ - comentó Pansy con desprecio.

_- Estos elfos no son buenos para nada... _- remachó Dafne. - _Dicen que algunos quieren cobrar. ¿Adónde iremos a parar? -_

_- ¡Mirad a Dumby!_ - Pansy exclamó con una risa condescenciente.

El director estaba vestido con una túnica rojo pasión para el día. A decir verdad, él mismo podría servir como una de las decoraciones del salón a causa de su grotesca indumentaria. Cuando más debería esperarse de la seriedad y decencia del director de una escuela tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts, Dumbledore sacaba siempre su lado más extravagante. Si esa actitud daba lugar a situaciones cómicas, era muy irritante.

_- Es ridículo,_ - añadió Ginny levantando los ojos al cielo.

Las demás asintieron antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. En ese momento, el director se levantó y se empezó a soltar un largo y aburrido discurso en el que alabó la importancia del amor, sobretodo en ese periodo oscuro.

_- No sé como lo consigue, pero es a la vez pesado y vomitivo, -_ comentó Pansy observando al director.

Cuando éste terminó su monólogo pacífico y bonachón, dió una palmada con entusiasmo y deseo a todos y todas un alegre San Valentín. Al mismo tiempo, una bandada de lechuzas y búhos entró en el Gran Salón con un ulular ensordecedor, cada uno cargado con varias misivas. Ginny tomó la jarra de zumo de calabaza y rellenó su vaso observando el montón de cartas que crecía ante ella. Vació el vaso de un trago y empezó a abrir cada uno de los sobres. Las revisaba rápidamente, sin fijarse en su contenido, concentrándose únicamente en el remitente. Sin embargo, al detectar la carta de su enamorado, se tomó todo el tiempo para leerla. Cosa fácil puesto que la carta sólo contenía cinco letras que componían dos palabras. Breves pero muy expresivas. (2)

_**TE AMO.**_

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera impedirlo, Pansy se apoderó de su carta.

_- ¡Vamos a ver que clase de romántico es Potter!_ - Exclamó impaciente.

Dafne, también nerviosa, se inclinó por encima de su hombro para leerla igualmente.

_- ¡Oh, qué monada! Ha escrito "Te amo" ¿Qué romántico, no te parece, Dafne? - _Preguntó Pansy mientras se burlaban.

_- ¡Manada de víboras frustradas, estáis celosas!_ - Replicó Ginny recuperando su carta después de fulminarlas.

_- No se ha esforzado demasiado tu Potter,_ - argumentó Dafne.

_- ¿Nunca habéis podido entender que lo que importa es la calidad, no la cantidad, arpías? Ninguna de las pseudo-declaraciones de amor que habéis recibido le llega a los talones a ésta de dos palabras, -_ aseguró Ginny con suficiencia.

_- ¡Draco me ha enviado una carta muy hermosa!_ - Replicó arisca Pansy.

_- Igualita a la que muy probablemente habrá enviado a la mitad de chicas de Hogwarts... -_ remarcó desdeñosa Weasley.

_- ¿No vas a abrir las tuyas?_ - Preguntó Dafne a Emelyn.

Pansy y Ginny dejaron de discutir, volviéndose a su compañera. Ésta no había mirado siquiera su correo, observando divertida la disputa.

_- No, no me interesan..._ - comentó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Ginny se volvió de nuevo a Pansy y le soltó a bocajarro:

_- ¡Muy bien... solteronas insatisfechas. Me voy antes de que me peguéis algo! -_

Les dedicó su mejor sonrisa, llena de orgullo y burla, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la de Gryffindor, buscando a su chico con los ojos. Cuando lo descubrió, se le acercó sintiendo las miradas de odio que le enviaban a su paso las chicas de la casa de Harry. Les devolvió una sonrisa cargada de ironía y cuando llegó a la altura de su enamorado, envolvió su nuca entre sus brazos. Con voz cariñosa, le murmuró al oido:

_- Yo también te amo. _-

Al momento, se instaló a su lado con su sonrisa más radiante. Harry sacó de su mochila una caja rectangular envuelta en papel celofán rojo y se la entregó:

_- Tengo un regalo para ti. _-

_- ¿Qué es?_ - Preguntó Ginny, curiosa, mientras valoraba el presente.

Comenzó a romper el papel del envoltorio.

_- Una caja de bombones. -_ Respondió el joven.

Le sonrió otra vez.

_- Gracias, pero... ¿no querrás que engorde? -_ remarcó con una mueca disgustada.

_- Sabía que dirías algo por el estilo, -_ declaró con una sonrisa afligida. - _Pero de hecho, -_ bajó la voz y le dijo al oído, - _son afrodisíacos... __-_

_- ¿De verdad?_ - Interrogó Ginny levantando una de sus cejas.

Asintió con la cabeza y ella abrió la caja.

_- No creo que por ahora nos sirvan de gran cosa,_ - comentó la pelirroja observando con atención. -_ ¿Crees que algún día los necesitaremos? -_

_- A corto plazo, no, -_ respondió Harry conteniendo apenas las risas.

_- Cuando nuestra vida de pareja se vuelva una rutina monótona e insípida..._ - continuó la chica.

_- ¿Te parece que vamos a llegar a eso?_ -

Ella alzó la vista y se miraron, pensando lo mismo.

_- ¡No!_ - Exclamaron al mismo tiempo antes de soltar la carcajada que estaban reteniendo.

Ginny, risueña, tomó uno de los bombones y lo hizo comer a su novio. Observó como lo degustaba y cuando finalmente se lo tragó, se echó sobre él para besarlo, despuesta a demostrarle que el fuego que la consumía desde que la había tocado por primera vez no desaparecería tan pronto. Sus labios se apoderaron de los del chico con un ardor febril y sus brazos soltaron la nuca para deslizarse por los cabellos de azabache del Gryffindo. Las manos de Harry se habían vuelto más acariciantes que nunca y si una tos a su lado no la hubiera llamado al orden, habrían olvidado que estaban en público, a la vista de toda la escuela. Entonces se separó, en absoluto incómoda, y descubrió que algunos estudiantes los miraban algo aturdidos. Fingió que no había visto nada y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras él la abrazaba por el talle. Distraída, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la mesa. Entonces descubrió algo que debería haber notado a su llegada. Se enderezó bruscamente, arrancando una expresión de sorpresa al capitán de los Gryffindor.

_- ¿Qué es todo esto?_ - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry.

_- Bueno... parecen cartas de San Valentín, ¿no?_ - Respondió, sorprendido por la reacción.

_- Ya veo. Pero... ¿son todas para ti? -_

_- Esto... si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -_

_- ¿Será posible?_ - Se preguntó con el gesto contrariado.

Él sólo le preguntó con la mirada.

_- No pongo en duda tu éxito con las chicas, cariño, pero... ¿por qué no lo entienden de una p... vez?_ Declaró ella desengañada.

_- No consigo seguirte, Ginny. -_

_- Es sencillo... me mato cada día para convencer a todas esas tontas que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contigo ¡pero algunas son más insistentes que las moscas!_ - Estaba realmente exaltada.

Contrariada, se puso a abrir cada una de las cartas que su enamorado había abandonado, leyendo sólo la suya (¡había que reconocer que no era moco de pavo!) Afortunadamente, todas esas cartas le parecieron igualmente insulsas y fuera de concurso salvo una. En efecto, una de las remitentes se había atrevido a internarse en un gran vuelo lírico en el que describía el amor y la admiración sin límites con que veía a Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. Le pedía si aceptaría que fuera su Valentina y él fuera el "elegido" de su corazón. Ginny negó con la cabeza, plegó el papel y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

_- ¿Quien es Romilda Vane?_ -.

Con la barbilla, Harry le señaló una chica de negros cabellos sentada un poco mas lejos en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Cuando Ginny miró en su dirección, ella bajó inmediatamente los ojos, con las mejillas encendidas. Con una calma olímpica que no lo era tanto, tomó la mano de su novio sin decir nada. Ya le haría ver a esa Romilda Vane lo que le convenía de verdad.

_- ¿Me acompañas a clase?_ -

_- Vamos..._ -

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Cuando ya habían salido, se encontraron con Draco que también salía de la sala.

_- ¿Te ha gustado mi carta, Ginny?_ - La acometió con una sonrisa.

_- La adoro. En serio, no imaginas hasta que punto me ha encantado... - _ironizó la chica negando con la cabeza. - _Además, he visto como te esfuerzas, Draco. Sólo me has hecho dos veces proposiciones indecentes en esa carta. ¡Te felicito, vas por buen camino! -_

Harry se enfrentó al rubio, mirándole de arriba abajo.

_- No te habrás atrevido..._ comenzó amenazador.

_- ¡Claro que no! -_ Rió inmediatamente el Slytherin. -_ A Ginny le encanta bromear, Potter. Seguro. Perdonad, tengo que irme... -_

Se alejó rápidamente, sin hacerse de rogar.

_- Menudo miedoso..._ - comentó ella con un suspiro.

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ginny? -_

_- Lo que quieras... -_

_- Confío en ti y no digo nunca nada aún sabiendo que aquí hay una horda de tipos que fantasean contigo. ¿Puedes es posible que te pongas así cuando esas crías me envían cartas estúpidas? Además, estoy bien situado para saber que vuestras ideas son tan sanas como las nuestras. -_

_- No es así. Yo tengo plena confianza en ti. Solo que no tengo ninguna en ellas. Soy una chica y sé como piensan en el fondo._

Los timbres anunciaban el inicio de las clases de la mañana y ellos iban acelerando el paso. Cuando iban a separarse, Ginny le dejó caer:

_- ¿Te he hablado de tu regalo? -_

_- No, ¿qué es?_ - Preguntó Harry con interés.

_- Sorpresa. Simplemente espero que te guste el encaje rojo y supersexy,_ - añadió riendo.

_- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Cuando tengo que ir ahora a una clase con Snape?_

Ella se encogió de hombros, traviesa y le envió un beso antes de que doblara la esquina.

**

* * *

**

-- Hr --

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes podían hacer su salida del sábado a Hogsmeade. Hermione había previsto pasar la tarde con Pansy, Dafne y Ginny – que tenía la intención de dejarlas algunas horas para encontrarse con Potter-. Pansy había propuesto ir de compras para entretenerse, algo que las demás habían aceptado. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba esas actividades de adolescentes despreocupadas le parecían pesadas y fatigosas. Si algunos meses antes, una vuelta para ver los escaparates no le hubiera supuesto ningún problema, ahora le parecía ridícula e insignificante. Sin darse cuenta, había cambiado mucho esas semanas. La adolescente había dejado paso a la mujer, mas adulta y mas curtida. Se sentía demasiado madura para acompañarlas en sus cotilleos pueriles e incesantes. Su existencia como joven sin preocupaciones le parecía acabada y creía haber envejecido de golpe, enfrentada a las duras realidades de la vida. Pero no se atormentaba por ello, era sólo realista.

Las dos Slytherin la habían llevado al pub de las Tres Escobas y las había seguido, pero sin apenas intervenir en su conversación. Debatían sobre los temas mas fútiles, pasando del color de los últimos escarpines, el esmalte de uñas de moda y el nuevo peinado de tal o cual. Se interesó sólo por su discusión cuando empezaron a comentar la relación de Ginny y de Potter.

_- Creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos_ – pontificó Pansy- _Diria que no pueden pasar el uno sin el otro. Es malsano. -_

_- Es lo normal, no? Son pareja..._ - se extrañó Hermione.

_- No hasta este punto,_ - subrayó Dafne.

_- ¿Cómo es eso? -_ Preguntó interesada Hermione.

_- He leído algo sobre eso. Las parejas apasionadas..._

_- ¿No es un término demasiado duro?_ Preguntó levantando las cejas. _- A fin de cuentas, antes se odiaban... -_

_- Exacto. Pero cuando se ven las conductas de Ginny y sus artimañas cuando se trata de Potter, la conclusión no puede ser mas que ésta. La relación que viven puede que sea muy intensa pero su relación de pareja se arriesga a romperse a cada instante, -_ explicó Dafne con una gravedad extraña en ella.

_- No creo que se den cuenta, pero es como si cada uno no pudiera vivir sino a través del otro,_ - insistió Pansy... - _No creo que pueda durar. -_

Eso atrajo vivamente la curiosidad de la joven. Pero las otras dos chicas, según su costumbre, cambiaron rápidamente de tema, dejando a Hermione con sus reflexiones. Lo que había oído le sería muy útil. Lo que caracterizaba la mayoría de las parejas de este tipo era su fórmula de origen, proveniente de la ambivalencia o la oscilación entre el amor y el odio. En un instante se adoraban, al siguiente se sacaban los ojos. Ahora que había encontrado la grieta, sabría explotarla. Sonrió gozando por dentro. Pero la alegría dura poco en casa del pobre. En efecto, Malfoy había entrado en el pub y se dirigía a ella, luciendo su sonrisa embaucadora. Inmediatamente les pidió a Pansy y Dafne.

_- ¿Chicas, podéis dejarnos un momento? Necesito comentar algo con Emelyn. -_

Tanto Pansy como Dafne se levantaron para marcharse sin rechistar. Se instaló sonriente al lado de Hermione. -

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo?_ -

_- No. -_

_- Confío en que hayas apreciado mi carta... -_

_- No la he leído siquiera,_ - respondió seca la joven.

_- Tenía la esperanza de recibir una de tu parte,_ - continuó ignorando su tono hostil.

_- No tenía nada qué decirte, -_ continuó en el mismo tono seco.

_- Bueno, quería decirte que mi proposición estará siempre en pie, -_ habló seguro de si mismo.

Dispuesta a confundirle con la primera excusa que le viniera a la cabeza para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas, le respondió.

_- Lo siento, pero quiero conservar mi virtud... -_ mintió.

Pareció sorprendido.

_- ¿De verdad? -_

_- De verdad. -_

_- Es una elección personal o son tus padres que... -_ interrogó intentando averiguar algo más.

La chica contuvo una carcajada sin alegría. Sus padres estaban en casa, sometidos a la maldición Imperius.

_- Me he educado en estas reglas, _- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Pareció desconcertado pero continuó insistiendo.

_- Es encantador comprobar como algunas personas mantienen todavía... valores que se están perdiendo..._ - añadió lanzando de forma mecánica una mirada sobre Pansy y Dafne, colocadas a algunas mesas mas lejos y que le interrogaban con la mirada de forma constante.

- En efecto, - decla_ró_ la chica.

_- Podrás siempre salvar las apariencias. Y debo decirte que el hecho de que estés intacta no me supone ningún problema. -_

_- Eres un cerdo, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías?_ Interrogó ella, con frialdad.

(1) "Ajo y agua" Por si alguien de los mas de veinte países que van a leer este capítulo no conoce este "delicado" juego de palabras quiere decir "a y "

(2) Nota del T. "Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno."

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan apreciado! Espero sus comentarios. Para darles algunas ideas de los acontecimientos que pasaran en los capítulos siguientes, aquí tengo algunas posibles:

1.- Neville Longbottom se convertirá en un Play-boy.

2.- Ginny se volverá amiga-amiga de Luna Lovegood.

3.- Este fic sera para la autora la ocasión de hacer desembarcar en Hogwarts algunos de sus fantasmas literarios, en especial un tal Edward Cullen.

4.- Hermione se convertirá en la puta de Lord Voldemort.

5.- Ginny se acostará con Draco.

6.- Dumbledore se casará con Trelawney y tendrán niños chiflados.

7.- Hermione morirá pero terminará por resucitar con la ayuda de un proceso mágico abracadabrante surgido de la imaginación fascinante de la autora.

8.- Hermione se acostará con Harry.

9.- Ron y Lavender Brown seguirán juntos y tendrán niños como ellos, es decir unos secundarios.

10.- Descubriremos que los problemas de Hermione apuntan ser de orden psíquico Narcisismo tóxico.

Tres de esas afirmaciones son verdaderas. Les dejo intentar descubrir cuales son. Por el momento... les digo hasta pronto.

**

* * *

**

NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:

Si, merezco ser (pon el suplicio que prefieras) por retrasarme tanto … Bueno... a lo nuestro ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Dejen reviews.

**A LAS/LOS VALIENTES REVIEWERS:**

Solo darles las gracias, Zafiro Potter, GuilletheGryff, anatripotter y grint eliloca. Y animarles a participar en el juego que nos plantea Audrey.

**Zafiro Potter**: la hora del desayuno es la mejor del día.

**GuilletheGryff:** la inspiración no es algo que aparezca a plazo fijo. Lo máximo que puedes hacer es que por lo menos te pille con ganas de trabajar.

**Anatripotter**: Silvia, recibe una felicitación y una excusa. El regalo que te prometí, las gafas "Regard mortel" no han podido serte entregadas. Figurate, lo tenía todo planeado. Alguien del equipo de Rafa Nadal debía entregarlas a una Ana Tripoli, en Córdoba, Argentina. Entre la lesión y el cambio de sede, todo se descompuso. Algun bandido/a de Mar del Plata se pasea ahora con ellas. Pero habrá mas ocasiones. (Richard dice que alguien que escribe como tú no las necesita de verdad).

**Grint eliloca**: te hice caso en lo de las puntuaciones y demás, aunque cuando lo subes siempre hay algo que se estropea. Es como los efectos secundarios de las medicinas.

**THANK YOU AMERICA. YES, YOU CAN.**


	4. Décadence

**Nota de la autora**: OK, he batido mi record de absentismo. Podría intentar justificarme pero no tengo excusa. Soy una perezosa (pero trabajo en ello) Daos cuenta que mi año de ausencia no ha sido en vano porque este capítulo es bastante largo y ya he avanzado mucho en los siguientes.

Sigamos: El punto de vista frecuentemente cambia, espero que sea fácil de leer.

**Disclaimer:** Por lo que tengo entendido, nada ha cambiado. Todo pertenece a Madame Rowling (a la que nunca agradeceré lo suficiente que, gracias a ella, trabajo como una loca escribiendo todo esto)

Gracias a los reviewers: Vuestras notas me causan un placer exagerado, desmesurado, superabundante, insultante... Sobre el pequeño sondeo que incluí en el capítulo anterior, descubrireis las respuestas sobre la marcha: ^^ Buena lectura.

**Nota del traductor**: Quiero dedicar un momento a las personas que estan sufriendo el drama de Haití. Haití, tan cerca y tan lejos. Haití, la otra mitad de la isla Dominica. Otro punto de contacto entre la lengua de la autora y la nuestra. Por favor, participen en las iniciativas solidarias que puedan. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Décadence.**

Ginny Weasley apresuró el paso al llegar al piso en que se daban las clases de Transformaciones. Cuando los timbres sonaron hacia varios minutos, apenas había salido de la sala común de Slytherin. El motivo del paso acelerado no era porque le causara un gusto especial asistir a esa asignatura. Al contrario, era más bien el hecho que no deseaba tomarse una enésima tarde de castigo con su profesora. La encontraba demasiado arrogante y no tenía ninguna duda que McGonagall apreciaria el placer de castigarla si la ocasión se presentaba.

Al llegar delante de la puerta de la sala, se tomó tiempo incluso de examinar su reflejo en una de las armaduras pegadas a la pared. Creyendo que lo que veía era correcto, suspiró y giró el picaporte, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Se paró cuando estuvo ligeramente entreabierta. Echó un vistazo por la abertura y constató que sus compañeros ya estaban todos en su sitio. McGonagall estaba en el otro extremo de la sala delante el pupitre de un chico de Ravenclaw, completamente de espaldas a la puerta.

Sonriendo interiormente y agradeciendo a Salazar el favor, la pelirroja se deslizó en la sala lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta su asiento bajo la mirada divertido de algunos y afligida de los otros. Llegó sin demasiados problemas y se dejó caer en la silla, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

"No me ha visto pasar..." comentó a su compañera que la miraba sacar los libros.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, sonó la voz seca de la profesora:

_- Srta. Weasley, no me subestime, la he visto. Su retraso habitual es inadmisible y creo que se merece una nueva tarde de sanción.-_

Ginny, aturdida, se volvió hacia la vieja que ni se había vuelto, preparada para protestar. Cerró la boca pero no se resistió a la tentación de levantar hacia ella el tercer dedo de su mano derecha en dirección a la profesora, que seguía dándole la espalda.

_- También he visto eso, Srta. Weasley,-_ declaró la directora adjunta – _Eso añadira una seguda tarde de castigo, ¿no le parece bonito? También me creo en el deber de enviar una lechuza a sus padres para advertirles de su comportamiento._

Tomando la precaución de bajar la voz, Ginny lanzó las peores injurías que conocía a la profesora. Lo que no era precisamente poco. Emelyn, sentada a su lado pareció sorprendida por la violencia delas palabras de su compañera.

- _Espero que esta vez no te haya oido_ – lanzó con una sonria burlona.

Furiosa, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miro a McGonagall cuando ésta volvió a su asiento.

- _¿Cómo será posible que esta vieja odiosa me haya visto?_ Se preguntó.

- _Las armaduras. Puede ver lo que pasa detrás de ella_ – explicó la rubia. – _Ahora te conviene no llamar la atención las dos horas que quedan si no quieres estar ocupada todas las tardes hasta fin de año._

_- Imagino que tienes razón_ – admitió la joven Weasley suspirando una vez más, disgustada.

Por una vez, decidió marcar un perfil bajo y no hacerse notar el resto de la clase de Transformaciones. Habia que tener en cuenta que ya perdia suficientes tardes castigada como para tener que añadir más. Salió de muy mal humor después de haber sido llamada al orden de forma tan explicita por la profesora. Las dos jovenes salieron hacia la siguiente clase.

Al volver la esquina en uno de los corredores, Ginny se paró repentinamente, como petrificada al ver la escena que se le presentaba. SU novio en animada conversación con su nueva rival. Y medía las palabras: "en animada conversación" era un eufemismo. Una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios, las manos jugando audazmente con su negra cabellera, la víbora se inclinaba de tanto en tanto sobre Harry lo suficiente como para confiarle un secreto al oido. En resumen, Romilda Vane no conversaba, flirteaba. Una gran diferencia.

_- ¡Merlin, dime que estoy soñando_! Fue lo primero que dijo Ginny.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ Interrogó Emelyn.

_- ¡Esta flirteando con él! _

_- ¡No flirtea, estan sólo conversando, especie de paranoica!_ Replicó la rubia, tirandole de la manga. _Date prisa que encima llegaremos tarde...-_

Pero no pudo terminar porque la pelirroja la agarró por el brazo llevándola en dirección a los dos Gryffindor. Suspiró contrariada pero se dejó arrastrar. Cuando llegaron a los de rojo y oro, la sonrisa de Vane se empañó inmediatamente y lanzó un hipo forzado al cruzar su mirada con Ginny. Ésta le sonrió pero la luz hostil en los ojos era inequívoca.

_- Romilda, ¿cómo estás?_ Preguntó con una dulzura demasiado adornada para ser creible.

La otra movió la cabeza, mirando sucesivamente a los otros tres, visiblemente intimidada.

_- Espero no molestaros. ¿De qué estabáis hablando?-_ preguntó Weasley tomando el brazo de Potter intentando no parecer demasiado interesada.

_- De la selección del equipo de quidditch. Varios alumnos quieren dejar el equipo para el próximo partido por culpa de los examenes y todo eso...-_ respondió Harry.

_- Mira por donde. ¿Juegas a quidditch? ¿En qué posición?_ - Preguntó a Vane.

_- Cazadora._

_- De verdad? Podríamos aprovechar la ocasión. Podría aconsejarte sobre algunas cosas, como defender a un adversario que quiere meterse en tu terreno. También te enseñaría como se defiende la zona y saber utilizar la quaffle. ¿Entiendes?_

_- Si._- respondió Vane que habia entendido perfectamente la alusión.

Lanzó una mirada insegura a Emelyn que contenía la risa y dijo:

_- Bueno, yo debo.. yo debo volver a mi clase. Hasta luego, Harry._

Se dió la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente.

_- No puedo creer lo que he visto. Ofrecerte a ayudar a una chica de Gryffindor,-_ declaró Harry visiblemente sorprendido.

- _Puedo ser amable. A veces, aunque te cueste creerlo..._- aseguró la Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona.

_- ¿Quieres ayudarla de verdad?_ – se cuestionó el prefecto, escéptico..

_- Claro. Ya ves que es una novata y querer estar en la misma categoría que las profesionales puede tener riesgos._

_- ¿Por qué será que pienso que no se trata sólo de quidditch?_ Interrogó Harry un tanto suspicaz.

_- ¿Por qué no me has besado todavía? _Replicó ella en el mismo tono.

_- Tengo razón, estás cambiando de tema._- mantuvo todavía el chico.

_- De verdad que no._- negó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa pícara.

_- Perfecto, continuareis esta conversación más tarde. De momento, nosotras tenemos clase y me gustaría asistir. ¿Ginny?_ Interrumpió Emelyn, cortante.

Por alguna razón que se escapaba a Ginny, parecía exasperada. Además, en cuanto intentó un gesto para acercarse a su chico, su condiscipula le tomó el brazo y se la llevó en dirección al próximo corredor.

_- No vale la pena estresarnos. Tenemos clase con Snape y no se arriesga a echarnos por llegar tarde._- replicó levantando los ojos al cielo.

_- No me estoy "estresando". Pero si quieres saltarle encima, puedes hacerlo fuera de horas de clase._

_- ¡No iba a saltarle encima!_

_- Pues si, seguro._- ironizó la rubia con voz áspera.

_- ¿Y qué? ¿Sabes quien eres? ¿La oficina de buenas costumbres?-_ preguntó.

_- No, pero algunas que me callo tendrian que darse una vuelta por allí.- _

_- Lo olvidaba... la señorita defiende firmemente su virtud...-_ se burló Ginny disciplente.

Viendo como su amiga alzaba una ceja, añadió:

_- Draco me lo ha contado.-_

Inmediatamente, Hawke pareció tensarse.

_- Ahora que lo hablamos, me moría por preguntarte. ¿Es una manera de rechazarlo o eres virgen de verdad?_ Interrogó Ginny en un falso tono de seriedad.

_- ¡No puede entender que estemos hablando de mi vida sexual!-_

_- De tu falta de vida sexual, querrás decir. Creo que si lo fueras, eso explicaría muchas cosas.-_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Creo que estas frustrada.- _

_- ¿Has dicho "frustrada"?_

_- Exactamente. Creo que si tuvieras un chico, estarias menos molesta al ver como se entusiasman los demás...-_

_- ¿Entonces, según tú, debería encontrar "alguien"?_ – cuestionó visiblemente escéptica.

_- Mas o menos. Tendrías que fijarte en todos los chicos de Hogwarts. ¿Es que no te gusta ninguno? NO-ME-LO-CREO.-_

_- ¿Y si la persona que me gusta ya esta cogida?_

_- Entonces encuentra a otro. La vida es demasiado corta para esperar eternamente a uno que no quiere estar contigo.-_

_- ¿Y si no puedo? Quiero decir ¿y si esa persona es verdaderamente importante para mí?._

_- No lo se. Creo que sabrás que hacer en este caso. Pero estamos hablando en hipótesis, ¿o no?_ – cuestionó la pelirroja.

_- Seguro. ¿Por quien te gustaría que sienta eso? _– rió nerviosa negando con la cabeza como si fuera una idea inconcebible.

_- No lo sé. ¿Draco?_ – propuso Ginny.

Al ver la mirada escéptica de Emelyn, insistió.

_- Podrías darle una oportunidad. Aunque no lo parezca, es un buen tipo.- mintió, diciendose a si misma que Draco le debería un gran favor._

_- No me hagas reir. Me dejaría cuando hubiera logrado lo que quiere ¿Te parezco tan ingenua?_ – replicó mientras llegaban a la clase de DCAO.

_- ¿Honradamente? Si._ – respondió riendo cuando vió su expresión alterada.-

_- Pues para tu gobierno, que sepas que estoy lejos de serlo.-_ replicó con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras entraban en la sala, dejando a Ginny en la puerta, con expresión sorprendida.

La siguió y se instaló a su lado y al pasar, le murmuró al oido:

_- Esta conversación no ha terminado._

Emelyn le dirigió una sonrisa altiva sacando sus papeles. El profesor Snape irrumpió en la sala y se dirigió a su mesa, ordenando guardar silencio. De paso, le quitó diez puntos a Griffindor porque Colin Creevey no había sacado todavía su libro. Empezó su explicación retomando el punto en que había dejado la clase anterior, es decir, las distintas formas de tener ventaja en un duelo contra un vampiro. Ginny, sin embargo, sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y escribió en él un mensaje. Mirando con precaución al profesor, lo plegó y lo pasó discretamente a su compañera. Ésta levantó los ojos al cielo pero lo desplegó de todas formas:

"_¿Qué querías decir con "Estoy lejos de serlo"? Responde enseguida."_

Ginny tomaba apuntes sobre su clase cuando le llegó la respuesta:

"_Que soy menos idiota de lo que Malfoy y tú creeis. ¿Crees de verdad que no sé que sólo quiere acostarse conmigo?"_

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa.

"_De acuerdo, las intenciones de Malfoy sobre tí no son precisamente de las más delicadas. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Estamos hablando de tu presunta virginidad. Ahora respondeme. ¿Cuando le has dicho que mantenías tu virtud, hablabas en serio?_ Escribió.

La respuesta la hizo sonreír:

"_¿He planteado alguna cuestión de este tipo sobre Potter y tú?"_

Replicó:

"_Cuentame lo tuyo y yo te cuento lo mío."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Por supuesto. ¿No somos amigas ahora? Además estamos entre chicas, basta de tapujos, hablemos de sexo."_

"_No es exacto decir que estamos entre chicas. No olvides que somos mas de veinte en esta sala, además de Snape. Imagina por un momento que él tenga este pergamino. Personalmente no podría mirarle nunca mas a los ojos sabiendo que conoce detalles de mi vida íntima. Y tú no olvides que odia a Potter. Estaría feliz de comentar tus cosas en público para intentar humillarle. "_

"_No. Harry no tiene nada que avergonzarse por ese lado."_

"_¡STOP, Ginny! ¡No quiero saberlo!_

"_Pararé si respondes de una vez."_

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué todo este misterio?"_

"_Soy una chica llena de misterio. Ademas, si te lo digo, me obligaràs a matarte."_

"_Me estás decepcionando, Emy. Estas respuestas son de telenovela barata..."_

"_Si no fueras tan curiosa, no tendría que salir con estas frases hechas."_

"_Ya no insisto mas. Pero terminare por saberlo."_ Escribió Ginny.

Su amiga arrugó el pergamino en el que habían cruzado mensajes desde hacía media hora y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su falda murmurando:

"No estaría tan segura si fuera tú."

La pequeña de los Weasley se encogió de hombros y volvieron su atención hacia la explicación del profesor. Al final de ésta, Snape dijo:

_- Miss Hawke, podría esperar unos minutos. Debo hablar con usted..._

Las dos Slytherin se miraron sorprendidas.

_- ¿Qué crees que busca?_ Murmuró Ginny. _¿Es posible que nos haya visto?_

La otra negó y respondió:

- _No lo sé. Veremos que quiere. ¿Nos vemos luego, en el almuerzo.?_

Ginny asintió, tomó su bolsa y salió junto con los demás.

* * *

Hermione suspiró y cuando todos los estudiantes hubieron dejado la clase, Snape agitó su varita en dirección a la puerta, que se cerró por si misma. La joven se acercó a la mesa con una mirada seria. Sabía perfectamente cual era la intención del profesor y lo que le iba a decir y no tenia nada que ver con un expediente por un cambio de mensajes durante la clase. El profesor inspiró profundamente y empezó:

_- Miss Granger, sin duda sabe porque quería verla._

_- No podría afirmar lo contrario,_ respondió.

_- El Señor de las Tinieblas quiere estar al corriente de los avances de su misión –_ continuó con gravedad..

_- Bueno, yo.. yo no estoy lo bastante próxima a Potter; ¡pero ya estoy cerca de lograrlo. No puede tardar!_ Añadió precipitadamente al ver la mirada que le dirigía Snape.

El profesor suspiró:

_- No olvide que el Señor de las Tinieblas tiene muy poca paciencia. Ha puesto muchas esperanzas en usted, Miss Granger. Espero que sea consciente de ello._

Otra vez más, Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

_- Añadale que no aceptará ningún fracaso. Le ha prometido que no le decepcionaría, ¿verdad?_

Hermione tuvo que asentir otra vez.

_- Eso es todo lo que debía decirle de momento pero sé que es lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. El Señor de las Tinieblas no es misericordioso, Miss Granger. Un paso en falso y lo lamentará amargamente. Pienselo._

_- Gracias, señor. Yo.. yo intentaré estar a la altura de sus esperanzas._

_- Así lo espero, por usted misma. Su seguridad va en ello._

Asintió por última vez y se despidió. Dejó la sala rapidamente, tomando el primer pasillo que encontró. Disponía de una hora libre antes de comer y necesitaba imperativamente meditar. Sola. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a los lavabos para chicas inutilizados del segundo piso. Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se apoyo sobre uno de los lavabos.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo frente a alla. Lo que vió le hizo tomar conciencia de la gravedad de la situación. Esa cara que no era la suya, ese cuerpo que no le perteneciá. Esa identidad que había usurpado... ¿Cómo habia llegado hasta allí?

FLASH BACK:: Sentada sobre el canape de cuero de la sala de estar de Viktor Krum, Hermione se restregaba continuamente las manos, muy nerviosa. Al oir pasos en su dirección, intento calmar los latidos de su corazón y mostrar una actitud distendida. Viktor llegó con su paso torpe. Se contoneaba con la bandeja de té en el brazo. La dejó sobre la mesa baja y se sentó a su lado, con rostro preocupado.

- _No entiendo porrque a los ingleses os gusta tanto el té. No sé como me habrra salido porque no sabía como te gusta a ti._

Ella se obligó a sonreir y tomó la taza que le tendía. El té le quemó la garganta pero disimuló.

- _Es perfecto. Gracias._

Quedaron en silencio y Hermione aprovechó para meditar su siguiente paso. Contuvo un suspiro y dejó la taza sobre la bandeja. Se volvió hacía Viktor, manoseando su cabello para fingir un estado de vacilación.

_- Es tarde, sabes, y .. y yo lo siento si te he molestado, no sabía si tú...-_

Dejó inacabada la frase para aumentar el efecto. Pareció funcionar porque el búlgaro se apresuró a reponder:

_- No me molestas, Herrmione, siemprre es un placerr verrte.-_

_- Yo también estoy contenta de verte –_ aseguró, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de levantar los ojos al cielo – _Necesitaba de verdad hablar contigo.-_

Él alzó una ceja, animandola a continuar.

_- De hecho... Oh, Merlin, vas a creer que soy una tonta.-_ dijo bajando la vista. – _No, ¿sabes qué? No tendría que haber venido, estoy triste. Pero ha sido una mala idea. Bueno, yo.. yo.. tendría que irme._

Se levantó de golpe y cruzó la sala con un solo pensamiento en su mente – "Venga, cabr.., atrapame de una vez. Dime que no quieres que me vaya, cretino."

_- ¡No te vayas, Herrmione!_ Exclamó levantándose también. Le bastaron dos zancadas para atraparla. La chica contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando le tomo el brazo y la volvió hacia él.-

_- Dime lo que querrías decirrme.-_ preguntó con seriedad.

Le asomó una sonrisa que quiso que pareciera avergonzada, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Tenía ganas de reir. No pensó que pudiera ser tan fácil. Por suerte, Krum no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su repentina hilaridad. Él la llevó de nuevo al sofa y la animó a continuar.

_- Bueno, tu sabes que entre tú y yo, eso siempre fue distinto. Siempre creí que nosotros estabamos... unidos. Unidos por una especie de ... no lo sabría explicar pero tú eres importante para mí._

Sabía que cuando se dice algo a una persona mirándola a los ojos, lo que se dice parece más honesto. Aunque ella no lo fuera, clavó sus ojos en los del joven, dispuesta a todo para ser creíble. El parecía tragarse sus palabras. Sutilmente, se le había acercado y su mano estaba sobre la de él.

_- Yo quería que continuasemos como amigos, pero era muy joven para tí; pero ahora nada nos impide querernos.-_

Él abrió la boca, estupefacto. De verdad que no se esperaba eso. Pero al menos, ella leyó en su rostro que lo que escuchaba no le desagradaba. Aprovechó para tomar la iniciativa un poco mas. Su mano subió por el brazo en una caricia sugerente.

_- No he dejado de pensar en tí...-_ continuó sabiendo que en ese momento contaba con toda su atención. - _Hace un momento estaba en el baile de Halloween en Hogwarts y no he podido divertime. Cuando veía esas parejas bailando, recordaba la velada que tuvimos hace tres años. Además... no sé que me ... He logrado salir del colegio y he venido aquí para verte, para que estemos juntos de nuevo. Nosotros dos.-_

Cuando terminó esa falsa declaración de amor, decidió que ya sobraban las palabras y había que actuar. Los gestos hablan más que la voz. Sin más ceremonias, lo besó. Por la expresión plácida que tenía, al principio creyó que no reaccionaría. Pero después de la sorpresa, sus brazos se estrecharon en su cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Respondía a su beso con ganas y la atrajó hacía él con firmeza. No lo imaginaba tan atrevido. Por lo general, mostraba una actitud lánguida y su repentino ardor la sorprendió.

A pesar de todo, cuando inició un gesto para desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa, pareció dudar. La interrogó con la mirada, pidiendo permiso para continuar. Hermione contuvo el deseo de alzar los ojos al techo por esas dudas. No pensaba jugar a la virgencita asustada. Ella misma desabrochó su camisa y se sacó el vestido, que arrojó inmediatamente al suelo. No tenía tiempo que perder. FIN FLASHBACK.

Un ruido la sobresaltó y la volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Se volvió pero no vió a nadie detrás de ella. Su atención se concentró de nuevo en el espejo. Acercarse a Potter era mucho más difícil de lo que había creído. Bueno, había que admitir que no había realmente hecho nada para cumplir su misión desde su vuelta a Hogwarts. Había pasado su tiempo mas bien cerca de Ginny. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía un plan propiamente dicho. Sabía que tenía que conseguir aproximarse al entorno de Potter. ¿Pero hasta que punto? Ésa era la cuestión. ¿Debía acercarse a él románticamente hablando? Eso le parecía imposible de lograr. Él estaba demasiado enamorado de Ginny para interesarse por alguien mas. Incluso detestandole en lo más profundo de su corazón, tenía que aceptar eso: Harry hacía feliz a Ginny. Además, frente a la pelirroja, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad desde el punto de vista físico. Su nueva apariencia era ciertamente bonita, pero nada extraordinario comparado a su compañera. Sus formas casi andróginas le hacían añorar su antigua silueta generosa. Pero por otro lado, podía convertírse en su amiga. Intentaría así meterse en su círculo, los que Potter consideraba dignos de confianza. Gozaba de ventaja en este método. Una risa nasal la sacó de nuevo de su reflexión y se volvió de nuevo para enfrentarse a Myrtle la Llorona. La chica fantasma se puso a hablar al observarla.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás así por un chico? –_ le preguntó con voz compasiva.

_- ¿Por qué no te quedas en las tuberías y te olvidas de lo que no te importa?_ Replicó cortante.

La expresión de Myrtle se alteró y se metió en una de las cabinas de baño gimoteando.

Hermione recogió su bolso y salió de aquel cuarto de baño.

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quería el profesor Snape? –_ le preguntó Ginny cuando se sentó frente a ella en el comedor.

_- Oh, no era nada importante.-_ respondió vagamente, como si no le diera ningún valor.

Ginny pareció conformarse con la respuesta y unos instantes después, se les unieron Pansy y Dafne.

_- Hola chicas. Tendremos fiesta el viernes_ – anunció excitada Pansy.

_- Genial-_ se alegró la pelirroja. –_Hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo nos organizamos esta vez?-_

- _Los prefectos van a llevar a los pequeños a su dormitorio el viernes por la noche. Théo y Blaise se ocupan de las bebidas y nosotros del resto.-_ respondió Daphne tomando la jarra de zumo de calabaza.

-_ Perfecto,-_ constató Ginny. –_Emelyn, será la primera vez para ti. Sabrás por ti misma el porque nuestra casa es conocida por sus fiestas._

Hermione se limitó a asentir. Ya sabía, y demasiado bien, como se desarrollaban esa clase de veladas. Había participado en la mayoría de ellas. Era una enésima ocasión de juerga y desenfreno para los mayores del colegio. Había principalmente alumnos de Slytherin pero la casa aceptaba a veces a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. En cambio, los Gryffindor quedaban siempre fuera.

_- ¡Qué emoción! Espero que nos hagas un striptease como la última vez, Pansy._ – Dijo Dafne, sarcástica.

_- Tienes que hacertelo mirar, Greengrass. No estaba en mi estado normal ¿vale?_ –replicó Pansy enrojeciendo de rabia y vergüenza.

_- Lástima, me pareció que le había gustado a Draco. Hubieras podido tener tu oportunidad si no te hubieras encerrado en los baños con Nott._

_- Yo... yo .... ¡No hicimos nada! –_ negó Pansy.

_- Por eso Urquart cuenta a todo el mundo que se oían ruidos muy raros._ – insistió Ginny.

Las mejillas de Parkinson ya estaban de color escarlata.

_- ¡Urquart es un mentiroso y un pervertido!_

_- Bien, ¿Y por qué te pones colorada?-_

Pansy, atrapada, no quiso decir nada mas. Dafne y Ginny estallaron en risas.

_- Yo quería, yo queria. ¡Bueno, estaba decidida a perder lo que toda mujer tiene que perder algún dia!_ – intentó Pansy para justificarse.

_- Hay diferencia entre perder la virginidad y venderla tan barata_,- comentó Emelyn.

_- Y además, en los baños. Es tan, tan romántico. Creía que te reservabas para el gran Draco Malfoy, tu principe azul. ¿No tenía que ser el único?_ Preguntó Ginny, con voz burlona.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

_- No te preocupes demasiado, Pansy, no es culpa tuya. Son tus hormonas. Todas hemos pasado por eso. Y si por suerte, algun dias llegas a tener a Draco, sólo tendrás que hacerle creer que es el primero al que te ofreces._ – propuso Dafne.

_- Me poneis enferma –_ declaró Pansy mientras ellas se echaban a reír.

* * *

Después de la comida tenían otra hora libre. Emelyn y Ginny fueron a la biblioteca.

_- ¿ Por dónde empezamos?_ Preguntó Emelyn mientras se sentaban.

_- Metamorfosis – No he entendido absolutamente nada de lo de la última clase_ – declaró la pelirroja, dejándose caer en su asiento, pesarosa.

_- Bien, intentaremos arreglar eso. Ve a buscar un libro sobre el tema mientros busco mis notas_ – ordenó Emelyn.

Ginny suspiró pero accedió a obedecer. La joven se dirigió a los estantes de Metamorfosis. Repasó los estantes con la vista, buscando un volumen sobre transformaciones de tercer grado. Cuando lo encontró, iba a darse la vuelta para regresar con Emelyn pero se detuvo al oir voces en el pasillo de al lado. No era de las que escuchaban las conversaciones de los demas salvo que hablasen de ella. Y precisamente oyó su nombre en la conversacion.

_- ... Ginny Weasley. No se que ha visto Harry en ella. Es tan vulgar...-_

Ginny ahogó un grito al oir esa crítica. Se acercó y estiró el cuello para poder ver a sus detractoras por el hueco entre dos estantes. Eran ni mas ni menos que Romilda Vane, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. El club de solteronas frustradas, como le gustaba llamarlas.

Había sido Vane que se había expresado en ese tono lleno de desdén. Era divertido observar la forma en que se comportaba la gente cuando criticaban a alguien. Mientras por la mañana Vane le había parecido tímida y asustadiza, ahora parecía llevar la voz cantante.

_- ¿Habéis visto como nos mira por encima del hombro mientras se pavonea de su brazo?_

_- Claro, parece como si dijera "Miradme todos. YO he atrapado al Superviviente"._- Ésa era Lavender.

_- Todas sabemos que tiene un tablero de caza y que Harry no es mas que un trofeo para ella.- comentó Parvati – Sally-Ann-Perks la ha oido hablar con la rubia con la que va siempre._

Se mordió la lengua oyendo esas murmuraciones "Tropa de víboras..." dirigiéndoles mentalmente una retahila de sus peores insultos.

_- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta como se ha vuelto el doble de inaguantable desde que Hermione Granger se largó?_ Remarcó Vane.

_- ¿Qué ha sido de ella?_

_- He oido decir que cambió de colegio. Pero para mí, Dumbledore acabó por descubrir su verdadero rostro y la expulsó. Una prefecta-jefe comportándose como una auténtica puta, ¿imaginais el efecto sobre la imagen de Hogwarts? Como si..._

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar el final de la frase porque una mano se colocó en su hombro, obligándola a volverse. Era Emelyn que la observaba, perpleja.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ Preguntó –_Sólo te había encargado un libro, no es tan complicado...-_

La pelirroja se puso un dedo en la boca indicándole que ñaló con la cabeza las tres Gryffindor que se vislumbraban entre las dos estanterías de madera.

_- ... Y eso es lo que siempre he pensado. Sus hermanos, los gemelos tienen una tienda de artículos de broma. Venden un surtido de filtros de amor._

_- Creía que estos filtros estaban prohibidos_ – recordó Brown.

_- ¡De hecho no son filtros de amor, pero lo parecen!_ – rectificó Vane. – _De todas formas, ella frecuenta los Slytherin y no me extrañaría que los hubiera conseguido en el callejón Knocturn._

_- Conspira con hijos de los mortífagos y sale con Harry Potter, el Superviviente, ¡es el colmo!_

_- Oh, pero Harry es inteligente. Va a darse cuenta que no es más que una zorra insatisfecha, que tiene que mirar por encima a los demás para tener un poco de vida.-_

_- Esto es de analisis psicológico.-_ comentó Emelyn en un susurro, visiblemente impresionada.

Tuvo al menos la habilidad de parecer consternada cuando cruzó la mirada hostil de Ginny.

_- Ya he oido bastante...-_ soltó ésta regresando a su mesa.

Quedó en silencio unos instantes, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que, de repente, se volvió a su compañera.

_- ¿Me encuentras vulgar? Sé honesta.-_ la interrogó.

_- No, No eres vulgar, eres sólo... desinhibida.-_

_- Desinhibida.-_ repitió Ginny.

_- Desinhibida.-_ confirmó Emelyn.

_- Crees que soy una zorra?.-_

- Claro. Pero el mundo necesita zorras. Así que quédate como eres.

_- Hago lo que puedo._

Vane no se queda quieta cuando se trata de criticarte, remarcó la rubia con desenvoltura. – No deberías dejarla difundir este tipo de mentiras sobre tí.

_- ¿Cómo?_ - Preguntó la pelirroja.

_- Vale, Ginny. Eres una Slytherin, utiliza la imaginación._

_- Si Harry sabe que otra vez he torturado a una chica de su casa, va a ...-_

_- Harry no sabrá nada de nada.-_ aseguró Hawke.

_- En este caso.-_ Ginny se rindió suspirando.

Romilda Vane aprendería la verdadera definición del término "zorra" y para eso, Ginny Weasley no repararía en medios.

* * *

_- Pansy, querida..._ – susurró Ginny con voz melosa mientras se acomodaba al lado de su condiscipula.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y la sala común se iba llenando poco a poco con los que volvían del Gran Salón. Pansy la observó con recelo.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ Preguntó.

Una sonrisa se deslizó entre los labios de la pelirroja.

_- Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ con el tono mas inocente posible.

Pero Pansy no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ Repitió.

_- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus cabellos eran tan, tan bonitos que la luz se reflejaba en ellos?_ La adulaba.

Los ojos de Pansy parecieron de repente llenarse de estrellitas.

_- ¿Te parece? He comprado una loción capilar que, de paso, me ha costado un ojo de la cara. De todos modos creía que nadie lo notaría.-_ dijo entusiasmada. – _Me gusta que me lo digas. ¿Has visto como brillan ahora? Un poco como los tuyos, ¿no? Siempre me he preguntado que haces para que parecieran tan relucientes._

Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

_- Imagino que es algo natural.-_ respondió.

Pansy hizo una mueca antes de continuar:

_- ¿Es un secreto, verdad? ¿Tu alimentación, puede ser? He notado que siempre tomas mucha fruta. Mi dermato-mago dice que las frutas y las verduras son buenas para la piel y el cabello y...-_

Ginny se aguantó las ganas de gesticular, comprendiendo que quiza no había utilizado una buena estrategia. Con muy pocas ganas de pasar el resto de la noche escuchandola, terminó por decirle directamente:

_- Quería invitar a una Gryffindor a la fiesta.-_

_- ... también he encargado la poción Cabellera de Venus en la tienda de ... ¿Qué has dicho?_ – exclamó abriendo unos ojos como platos,- _¡Una Gryffindor!-_

_- Ya se no nunca lo hemos hecho, pero es un caso de necesidad. Necesito que esa chica esté allí,-_ explicó.

_- ¿Por qué?-_

- _Pequeña venganza personal, ¿Qué hacemos?_ Insistió.

_- ¿Lo de mi pelo es en serio?_ Preguntó Pansy.-

_- Claro que hablaba en serio._

_- Bueno, supongo que si se trata de una venganza contra una Gryffindor, podemos hacer una pequeña excepción a la regla.-_

_- Supongo que si.-_

_- De todas formas, mi opinión no es la que cuenta de verdad, ¿vale? Tu la traerás, que menos.-_ dijo Pansy.

_- De acuerdo.-_ confirmó Ginny. –_ Era sólo para que no os sorprendierais al verla. –_

_- Ah, me sorprende que pidas permiso. ¿Por cierto, quien es?_

_- Una mequetrefe de quinto.-_ respondió evasivamente.-

Pansy la miró curiosa pero no insistió y continuaron su charla pero sobre cuestiones banales.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando miraba los anuncios del tablón, por poco no sufrio un paro cardiaco cuando unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura.

_- Ginny, soy yo.-_ dijo la voz de su "agresor" a la que identificó como perteneciente a su chico.-

Chico al que veía cada dia menos y que se iba a hacer Merlin-sabe-que cosas con Dumbledore sin avisar, sin concederle atención a ella. Si, esa era la palabra, desatendiendola. Como si ella pudiera ser desatendida.

_- ¿Te acuerdas de mí por fin?_ Le preguntó resentida, sin volverse.-

A pesar de lo dicho, empujaba su espalda contra el torso del chico.

_- No seas tan arisca, Ginny.-_

Ginny arrugó la frente, herida. En efecto, si algo la ponía arisca, era que la acusaran de ser arisca.

_- Perdoname, he tenido una semana cargada,-_ explicó.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tengo cosas que hacer.-_

_- ¿Qué cosas?-_

_- Cosas.-_ repitió. – _No insistas, Gin._

Ella suspiró, consciente de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no le diría nada. Se volvió para verle la cara.

_- ¿Te has cansado de mi, es eso?-_ preguntó falsamente disgustada – _Si sales con otra chica a mi espalda, dímelo Puedo entenderlo. ¿Sabes? –_

Harry negó con la cabeza y levantó los ojos al cielo.

_- ¿Y si fuera así?-_

_- Tendría que mataros.-_

_- Estás loca._

_- Loca, pero por tí, idiota.-_ declaró antes de besarlo.

Pero él rompió el beso rapidamente y le propuso:

_- ¿Damos una vuelta?.-_

_Indicó las puertas que_ llevaban al exterior. Ella se extrañó del tono serio con que hablaba: sabía que no anunciaba nada bueno.-

_- ¿No irás a dejarme, eh?_

_- No, no voy a dejarte, Ginny. No soy idiota. Sólo quería dar una vuelta. ¿Cual es el problema?_ Preguntó.

La besó en la frente y colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros para llevarla hasta las puertas.

_- Además tengo una sorpresa para tí.-_ añadió mientras salían.

_- ¿De verdad?_

El Gryffindor asintió.

_- Deja que adivine. ¿un unicornio, verdad?_ Preguntó alegre imitando el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña.

_- Mucho mejor que eso.-_

_- ¿Mejor que un unicornio?_ dijó Ginny fingiendo reflexionar.- _¿Dos unicornios entonces?.-_

_- Además, eso no es todo.-_ declaró con una decepcionada sonrisa en los labios.

La llevó a un banco cerca del lago y cuando se sentaron, rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirroja sacó un sobre y se lo tendió.

_- Evidentemente no es un unicornio.-_ apuntó ella examinandolo sin atreverse a leerlo.-_ ¿Qué es?-_

_- Abre y verás._

Despegó la solapa y sacó dos billetes del sobre. Sus ojos relampaguearon al ver el evento al que se referían: un partido de campeonato entre los Chudley Cannons y las Holyhead Harpies, su equipo favorito.

_- ¿Cómo las has conseguido, Harry?_ –exclamó, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.- _¿No estaban vendidas todas las entradas desde hace dos o tres meses?.-_

Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

_- Es un secreto. Espero que te guste.-_

_- ¡Claro que me gusta, imbécil!_ Dijo soltandole un cachete en el hombro antes de echarse a su cuello para abrazarle.

Ella deshizo el abrazo:

_- No puedo creer que me ofrezcas estas entradas. ¡Además el partido es durante las vacaciones de primavera!_

Él asintió con tristeza, pero ella estaba demasiado entusiasmada para notarlo. Ya estaba enumerando todas las razones qaue hacían que las Harpies fueran el mejor club del campeonato y expresaba su admiración por cada una de las jugadoras del equipo, temblando literalmente con la idea de asistir a ese partido.

_- Además, Draco Malfoy presume que su familia siempre tiene asiento en las tribunas oficiales._ – Dijo Ginny, divertida.

Se puso a imitarlo:

_- "Claro que nosotros los Malfoy sólo tenemos invitaciones oficiales para estos eventos. Mi padre es muy próximo al ministro y bla, bla, bla." Especie de cretino oxigenado. Estoy segura que estas plazas son mucho mejores.-_

_- Ginny...-_ empezó Harry.

-_ Harry, quiero que le digas algo, algun comentario, si lo cruzamos el día del partido.-_

_- Precisamente...., no podré estar allí.-_

_- ¿Qué?_ – exclamó Ginny al instante volviendose.

Su mirada se habia vuelto casi amenazadora y había dicho ese "¿Qué?" de forma casi conminatoria, como para retarle a que lo repitiera.

_- Yo no podré estar allí.-_ repitió.

_- Eso lo entendí,_ -replicó con voz que no anunciaba nada bueno.-_ Lo que quiero saber es por qué.-_

_- No te lo tomes así, tesoro. Sabes que hay cosas que tengo que hacer.-_ explicó.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, mientras su colera se iba disipando poco a poco.

_- Lo sé. Tan solo estoy desilusionada, ¿vale?. Tenía muchas ganas de ir contigo._

Se encogió de hombros y continuó:

_- Imagino que lo que diga no cambiara nada. Eres Harry Potter y llevas el destino de este maldito mundo en tus espaldas._

Suspiró.

_- No me hago la sentimental pero creo que nunca hemos estado en esta situación nosotros dos. Quizá termine por no hacerte falta. Creeme, sé lo que es estar harto de alguien. Yo nunca me cansaría de ti, Harry, pero ¿qué me garantiza si tú estás en el mismo caso?_

_- Ginny, deja de decir tonterías. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me cansaría de ti?_ – se extrañó, con un brillo divertido en la mirada..

_- Esto lo dices ahora, pero mas tarde ¿qué?. Habrá siempre chicas mas bonitas que yo, más interesantes que yo, mas.. ¿por qué te ries? ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! –_ exclamó con voz seria mientras Harry se reía a carcajadas.

_- Perdona.-_ se disculpó conteniendo la risa.-_ Pero no pensaba que estuvieras tan insegura.-_

Cuando vió las mejillas enrojecidas de la chica, volvió a reír.

_- No estoy insegura.-_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Bueno, es.. es..._ – empezó intentando buscar la palabra que definiera sus sentimientos.

No pareció encontrar ninguna y cruzó los brazos con cara de circunstacias.

_- Vamos, Ginny. No te enfurruñes.-_

Harry le puso un brazo sobre los hombros para atraerla. Pero ella no respondió.

_- Te pones demasiado guapa cuando te enfadas, Gin.-_ le siseo al oido.

Ella sonrió a regañadientes, pero no pudo ahogar del todo unas risitas cuando Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello.

_- Ya he visto lo que pretendes, Potter, pero no creas que ya he olvidado que piensas dejarme el dia del partido. Manipulador.-_ murmuró.

Suspiró y se levantó.

_- Sea lo que sea, hace demasiado frio para quedarnos aquí, enfadados o no. Volvamos.-_ Decretó.

Harry accedió y volvieron. Estaba aliviado porque ella no le hizo ninguna escena.

_- Hoy tenemos entrenamiento. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?_

Se lo propuso cuando entraban en el Hall.

Ginny había recorrido el Hall con la vista y se había fijado en Romilda Vane, que les miraba también. Asintió con un gesto.

_- Hasta luego, amor.-_ dijó distraída.

Cuando Harry se marchó, ella se dirigió hacia Romilda, que, cuando la vio acercarse, pareció tener un extraordinario interés por los botones de su túnica.

_- Te he visto como me mirabas. No disimules._ – le habló con la voz menos despreciativa que pudo.

_- ¿Está prohibido ahora mirar a los Slytherin?_ – replicó agresiva la Gryffindor.

_- No he dicho eso.-_

_- ¿Qué quieres entonces?-_

_- Bueno, imaginate que venía a pedirte disculpas.-_ Declaró Ginny ...

Su orgullo sufría un poco pero como dice el proverbio. "A grandes males, grandes remedios". Los ojos de Vane parpadearon de la sorpresa.

_- ¿Tú? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Y por qué?_ Preguntó, escéptica.

_- Por mi conducta._ – contestó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

_- No te creo.-_

_- Ya sé que a veces me comporto como una zorra insatisfecha que tiene que mirar por encima a los demás para tener un poco de vida, sabes...-_ explicó.

La cara de Vane se volvió escarlata y Ginny sintió en su interior un sentimiento de poder frente a esa reacción.

_- Ya lo ves._ – continuó.- _Creo que deberíamos retomar nuestra relación sobre otras bases.-_

Sin darle la ocasión de replicar, Ginny se le acercó y le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros.

_- Oye, este viernes por la noche hacemos una fiesta y estará allí todo el mundo. "Todo el mundo" quiere decir los estudiantes más populares, evidentemente. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esa noche?.-_

_- ¿Me estás invitando a una de vuestras fiestas? La interrogó en un susurro, como si no pudiera creerla.._

_- Me parece claro. No invitamos nunca a los Gryffindor así que tendrías que considerar que tienes mucha suerte._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué qué?_

_- ¿Por qué me invitas?_

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar tanto? La estaban invitando a una de los eventos más esperados del colegio ¿No le bastaba con eso? Mas de uno hubiera matado por estar en su sitio y lo único que se le ocurría era preguntar era "¿Por qué?". Se encogió de hombros.

_- Le gustas a Draco Malfoy.-_ mintió.

_- ¿EL QUÉ?_ Exclamó boquiabierta.-

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

_- No deja de hablarme de ti.-_

_- Merlin, ¿hablas en serio?._

_- Ya sé, es sorprendente, pero él parece encandilado de verdad. Ha sido él que ha insistido en que te invite.-_ continuó inocentemente..

Eso fue sin duda lo que hizó balbucear a Vane. Aunque fuera una Gryffindor, se emocionaba con Malfoy, como la mayoría de chicas.

_- Merlin, espera que se lo cuente a Lavender._

_- No, lo ideal sería que fueras discreta con lo de Draco. Ha insistido en que nadie lo sepa._

Pareció decepcionada pero lo aceptó, demostrando que lo habia asumido.

_- Si así lo quiere, no diré nada a nadie.-_

_- Perfecto, Vendré a buscarte el viernes a las diez delante de la entrada de las mazmorras. Estate alli a esa hora.-_

La regaló con una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de dejarla, riéndose interiormente de la credulidad de Romilda.

* * *

_- Recuerdame por qué hacemos todo esto, Ginny.-_ preguntó Daphne mientras se repasaba las uñas.

Se ajustó los pliegues de la falda cuidadosamente antes de girarse en su dirección, preguntando con la mirada.

_- ¿De qué me estás hablando?.-_

_- ¿Por qué estamos obligadas a ser amables con esa, esta Regina Vamp? ¿Es otra de tus locuras momentáneas? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero sales con el de la cicatriz y ahora quieres ser amiga de una Gryffindor. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Quieres cambiar de casa?_

Ginny negó y levantó la vista al cielo. Otra que no la comprendía.

_- No cuentes tonterías, Daphne. Para empezar no es Regina Vamp sino Romilda Vane. Además, no hables mal de mi chico porque podrías ser tú, la que tenga cicatrices antes de lo que crees.-_

Daphne se quejó, pero continuó:

_- Vale, pero no me has contestado todavía a la primera cuestión._

Suspiró pero consintió en responder:

_- Ella desconfia de mi y lo último que quiero es que por la noche esté con la misma desconfianza. Si mis amigas se muestran amables con ella, no sospechara nada y no estara prevenida, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Ya lo he entendido. Pero ¿qué gano yo con ello?_

_- ¿No podrías hacer algo por pura amistad, Daphne? ¿Por qué eres tan interesada?.-_

_- Hey, que no soy interesada, tía.-_ protestó Greengrass.

_- ¡Si, y es porque no eres interesada en absoluto que tu mayor ambición en la vida es casarte con Blaise Zabini! –_

Daphne cambió de expresión.

_- No quiero casarme con él por su dinero. Es inteligente, atractivo, amable y..._ – enumeraba.

_- ¡Por favor, si es prácticamente un misógino_! –

_- No es misógino. Simplemente no sabe como comportarse con las mujeres. Prefiero llamar a eso timidez._

_- Llámala como quieras._ – _Se encogió de hombros.- Voy a vestirme. No olvideis ser buenas esta noche.-_

Pansy hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza, demasiado ocupada por la revista que leía. Daphne murmuró algo que Ginny no entendió. Salió del dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo y volvió al suyo. Ninguna de sus compañeras estaba allí, aparte de Emelyn, repatingada en su cama, sumergida en la lectura de un voluminoso libro.

_- ¿No estás todavía preparada?-_ Se sorprendió mientras abría su armario, buscando qué ponerse.

- ¿Y para qué debería estar preparada, exactamente? – preguntó la rubia con voz neutra.

_- La fiesta de esta noche. ¿QUÉ? No digas que lo has olvidado.-_ exclamo. – Merlin, _¿dónde lo he metido?.-_

_- No voy a ir. ¿Qué estás buscando?_

_- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? ¡No puedes fallar!_ – Chilló la pelirroja. Y continuó: _¿Has visto el vestido que saqué el otro día.-_

_- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré. ¿El vestido negro sin espalda?.-_

-_ Si, aquel, ¿lo has visto?.-_

_- Está encima de tu cama, Ginny. Lo has dejado allí antes de salir_.-

_- Ah, si. Gracias. Estoy un poco tonta.-_ dijo agarrando la ropa antes de pasar al baño para cambiarse.

_- Francamente, no entiendo porque quieres quedarte aquí, Emy. Podrías intentar socializarte un poco.-_ Comentó alzando un poco la voz.

_- No tengo ganas de socializarme. Prefiero quedarme y hacer algo que me servirá para algo en la vida.-_

Ginny no contestó y salió del cuarto de baño, con expresión contrariada.

_- Esto no va.-_ se quejó delante del espejo.

_- ¿Qué pasa esta vez? –_

_- Se me ve la ropa interior.-_

_- ¿Y qué? ¿No es sexy?_

_- Precisamente.-_ rezongó – _Y por mucho que te cueste entender, no me gusta que todos puedan ver lo que llevo debajo del vestido.-_

_- ¿Por qué no? Esto hace ambiente y además te ayudaría a socializarte.-_ dijo con ironía.

_- Cállate.-_ contestó mientras su amiga se reía.

Su amiga la apunto con la varita y murmuró un encantamiento.

_- ¿Contenta?_

_- Sí._ – respondió repasando su imagen,-_ Quiero decir no. No estaré contenta hasta que te hayas vestido.-_

_- Olvidalo._

_- ¡Vamos, no seas así! –_

_- Quiero terminar mi libro ¿de acuerdo?-_

_- ¡Te faltan al menos quinientas páginas!_ – dijo arráncandole el libro de las manos.

- ¡_Ginny, devuelvemelo inmediatamente!-_

La pelirroja estrecho el libro contra su pecho, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

_- Te lo devuelvo si vienes a la fiesta.-_

_- NI hablar. Tus chantajes no funcionan conmigo, cariño.-_

Ginny alzó una ceja y abrió bruscamente el libro, como si repasara las páginas.

_- Sería una lástima que este libro aterrizara en el lago, ¿no te parece.-_

_- No te atreveras... –_ siseó la rubia chirriando los dientes.

_- ¿No lo crees? Bueno... –_

Bajo la mirada horrorizada de su compañera, empezó a desgarrar lentamente una de las hojas, para demostrarle que no iba a arrepentirse.

_- Creo que el calamar gigante prefiere el papel desmenuzado.-_

Emelyn bufó de rabia, se levantó de un salto y le arrebató el volumen.

_- ¡Muy bien...! Iré pero ésta me la vas a pagar._

Fue a su armario bajo la sonrisa arrogante de Weasley. La pelirroja se había dejado caer sobre el lecho. Jugaba con la almohada, soñadora. Harry la mataría si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Pero desgraciadamente para Vane, ni le gustaba la competencia ni tenía escrúpulos cuando se trataba de defender lo suyo.

El golpe seco de una puerta al cerrarse la sacó de su ensueño y se levantó para mirar a Emelyn que se dirigía hacia ella, ya vestida, y le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

_- Vamos antes de que cambie de idea.-_

Ginny soltó la risa al ver su aspecto..

_- Vamos.-_

* * *

En el pasillo, un grupo de segundo año cuchicheaba cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común. Al otro lado del pasillo, Astoria Greengrass, la prefecta de quinto chillaba.

_- ¡Volved inmediatamente a vuestros dormitorios!_

Lejos de sentirse intimidadas, las pequeñas redoblaron sus murmullos. Fue necesario que Astoria les amenazara con castigos con Filch para que consintiera a regresar.

_- Os aviso, la primera que salga de su habitación la llevo con Hagrid y el castigo será de noche y en el Bosque Prohibido .¿Lo habéis entendido bien?._

La amenaza surtió efecto y se callaron inmediatamente para volver silenciosas a sus dormitorios. Astoria suspiró y gruñó algo inaudible. Se volvió a Ginny y Emelyn.

_- Espero que termine rapido porque ya me estoy poniendo de los nervios.-_

Ginny la obsequió con una piadosa sonrisa.

_- Lamento que tengas que encargarte del baby-sitting._

Astoria se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

_- El cargo de prefecto sólo tiene ventajas. O eso pensaba._ – respondió con una mueca – _Si quereis bajar, hacedlo ahora y podré lanzar el hechizo para que no bajen las escaleras._

Ginny estuvo de acuerdo y empezó a descender, seguida de Emelyn. Al llegar a la sala común, la rubia dejó escapar un gemido de queja.

_- ¡Oh, Merlin!_

En efecto, la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo. La sala estaba abarrotada y sonaba una música ensordecedora. Ginny tomó la mano de su amiga y se abrió paso entre la masa de estudiantes que bailaban en el centro de la pieza. Lograron pasar al otro lado no sin dificultades. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy con su grupo habitual de amigos en los sofas. Ginny se sentó al lado de Pansy Parkinson y Emelyn se dejo caer cerca de ella de forma muy poco elegante. Parecía mas disgustada que nunca.

_- ¿Es necesario que la música esté tan fuerte?_ Preguntó mirando irritada a Harper, un chico de sexto que parecía ser el DJ encargado de la fiesta.- _¿Y por qué hace tanto calor? ¿Es que nadie puede abrir las ventanas?_ – Hizo el gesto de abanicarse.

_- Podemos salir y tomar el fresco si tienes calor.-_ propuso Draco de forma sugestiva.

_- No. Creo que podré tolerarlo, gracias_.- le cortó ella.

En voz baja, para que sólo Ginny pudiera oirla, añadió:

_- Prefiero quemarme en el infierno.-_

Ginny ahogó una risa que se desvaneció al instante porque Pansy se levantó de repente para sentarse al lado de Draco, entrometiendose sin ceremonia estre Blaise y él.

_- ¡Podemos dar una vuelta juntos si esa no quiere ir contigo!_ – propuso mirando a Emelyn como si recharzar una invitación de Malfoy fuera un crimen monstruoso.

_- ¿Y si traes antes algo para beber, princesa?_ Respondió el rubio sin dejar de observar a Emelyn.

Pansy pareció a punto de desmayarse al escuchar la forma en que la había llamado. Enrojeció y se apresuró a ejecutar su petición. Ginny resopló al ver la escenita y se puso a escuchar atentamente la conversación entre Nott y Zabini.

- _Sé lo que digo. Son todas unas malditas y si una es mala, la otra es peor_.- decía Blaise.

- _Vale ya, Blaise, admite que no todas son así.-_ respondió Theo.

_- Todas las mujeres son unas víboras. No se porque no están todas en Slytherin. Debe ser un problema de cuotas._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ – exclamó Daphne, visiblemente asombrada por esas palabras.

Blaise se volvió y la chica enrojeció.

_- Yo quería decirte... ¡qué tienes una madre a pesar de todo!_ Añadió pese a todo.

_- Ya se sabe, todas las mujeres son unas zorras menos mamá_ – ironizó Ginny mirando con desprecio a Zabini.

_- Seguramente mi madre es una de las peores manipuladoras.-_ respondió con rencor.

Su madre era conocida por sus numerosos matrimonios y las extrañas desapariciones de sus maridos. Aunque nadie hubiera podido demostrar su culpabilidad, tampoco dudaban que ella tenía algo que ver en esos casos. Sobre todo cuando advertían las sumas que heredaba de los difuntos.

Ginny tosió para llamar su atención y le susurró "misógino" a Daphne. Al ver la cara de la chica, no contuvo la risa. Se levantó, todavía riendo y empezo a alejarse.

_- ¿Dónde vas?_ Preguntó rápidamente Hawke.

_- Ahora vuelvo_,- respondió evasiva.

Intentó de nuevo encontrar un camino entre la abarrotada sala y consiguió finalmente salir de la sala común. Rápidamente se acercó a la salida de las mazmorras y allí estaba Vane, apoyada en la pared, restregandose las manos. Al ver su vestido tan cutre no pudo menos que pensar "Y esta tía me trata de vulgar."

Romilda no pareció verla hasta que hizo un leve ruido para advertirla. La Gryffindor se sobresaltó.

_- Weasley. Me has asustado.-_

_- Lo siento.-_ se excusó sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo.

Ahogó el comentario que iba a hacerle sobre su ropa y simplemente la indicó que la siguiera.

_- Bien... ¿y? -_

_- ¿Qué...? -_

_- ¿Dónde está Draco?.-_

_- Ah, si... Draco. Hum, està allí. Te espera. Creo._

Al traspasar el retrato de la sala común de Slytherin, Vane la detuvo, reteniendola por un brazo.

_- Espera.-_ dijo visiblemente agitada.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ Preguntó ya un poco harta.

-_ ¿Cómo estoy?_ – preguntó nerviosa.

_- Muy bien.-_ aseguro sin preguntarle que había pasado con el resto de su falda.

_- ¿Estás segura que no es demasiado atrevido?_

_- No, por supuesto._

Si Ginny Weasley fuera una buena chica, seguramente hubiera disuadido a Romilda Vane de entrar con esa indumentaria en el interior de una sala llena de adolescentes con tasa elevada de testosterona. Pero como no lo era y como sólo daba una importancia menor a lo que podía pasarle a una de sus rivales, calló y llevó a la susodicha detrás de ella sin ningún aviso.

_- No puedo creer todavía que estoy aquí.-_ pregunto mirando alrededor, extasiada. _–Lavander y Parvati se van a morir de celos._

Parecía estar en el cielo y los silbidos que se oían a su paso le dieron una nueva seguridad.

_- Hey, Weasley, ¿me presentas a tu amiga?_ – dijo un estudiante con hilaridad.

Ginny lo miro disgustada.

_- Ni lo sueñes, Crabbe.-_ replicó seca.

_- Si, olvidame_. Los orangutanes no me interesan,- añadió mirandolo altiva.

- _Creo que hablarle así no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte.-_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Procura no encontrarte sola con él en un pasillo y no necesitarás saberlo. Ale, venga._

Había visto a Pansy y Daphne en un rincón. Fue hacia ellas, indicando a Vane que la siguiera con un gesto.

_- Hola, chicas_.- empezó al llegar hasta ellas. – _Os presento a Romilda Vane, la Gryffindor de la que os hablé_.

Pansy y Daphne observaron a la recién llegada de arriba abajo y cambiaron una mirada visiblemente de burla. Ginny carraspeó y su gesto fue bastante atinado porque las otras dos entendieron adonde quería llegar. Parkinson sonrió. A primera vista, parecía cordial pero los que conocían a la Slytherin sabían que en realidad esa sonrisa ocultaba algo.

-_ Preparada para el callejón Knockturn, por lo que veo.-_ dijo burlona.

Vane frunció las cejas, sin entender el doble sentido.

_- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.-_ rió nerviosamente.

Ginny levantó los ojos al cielo mientras Daphne ahogaba la risa. Pansy las miraba con ojos como platos.

_- Al ver tu vestido, creí que querías hacer el callejón Knockturn. ¿O no?_

Otra vez, Vane pareció no entender. El tono de Pansy era tan inocente que conseguía no parecer un insulto.

_- Lo que Pansy quiere decir es que creyó que estabas lista para hacer tu ronda por ese barrio de luces rojas.-_ explicó Daphne.

Pansy agitó la cabeza apurando su bebida, visiblemente divertida con la situación.

_- Pero no es el caso. Disculpa por haberte tomado por una pelandusca.-_

_- ¿Una qué?_ – preguntó Romilda, perdida.

_- Una pelandusca_ – repitió Daphne.- _Una mujer de mala vida. Una prosti...-_

_- ¡Daphne! ¡Ya está bien!_ – cortó Ginny dirigiendo a las dos Slytherin una mirada de reproche que significaba claramente "Esto no es lo que os pedí."

Vovieron a murmurar y se marcharon con una última mirada imperiosa sobre la Gryffindor.

_- ¿De qué hablaban?_ – preguntó Vane.

_- No te preocupes. A veces se portan como estúpidas.-_

_- Me da lo mismo. No me interesan.-_ decretó recolocándose el pelo.

Suspiró con hastío antes de mirar en torno a la sala.

_- Hablemos de cosas serias: ¿dónde está Draco? Seguramente estará inquieto de no haberme visto. No me gustaría hacerle esperar.-_

Ginny retuvo la carcajada de desprecio que amenazaba con escaparle. Esa tia era estúpida de verdad.

_- ¿Ves aquella chica? La pelirroja le señalaba a Emelyn. ¿Por qué no te sientas con ella mientras voy a buscar a Draco?.-_

Vane pareció vacilar pero aceptó al final.

_- Muy bien. Pero antes quiero bailar. Han puesto mi música preferida.-_

_- Haz lo que quieras.-_ murmuró Ginny mientras se sumergía en la masa de personas que bailaban en medio de la pista en busca de Draco.

Lo encontró cerca de la barra con una chica, como habitualmente. Les interrumpió pese a todo.

_- ¿Tienes un minuto, Draco?_

_- Para tí, horas. Princesa.-_ respondió atrayendo hacia si la mirada furiosa de su futura conquista.

Ex-futura conquista al parecer, ya que se marchó de repente, humillada.

- _Me basta un minuto.-_ aseguró. _– Necesito un favor.-_

Malfoy alzó una ceja, animandola a continuar.

_- Mira a la chica que está con Emelyn. Quiero que pongas en marcha todas tus dotes de seductor y que la hagas caer en tus brazos. Y cuando eso pase, quiero que tenga el máximo castigo._

_- ¿La humillación pública?-_

_- Exacto.-_ confirmó.

_- ¿De verdad se lo merece? ¿No es un poco exagerado? ¿Qué te ha hecho?-_

_- Es cosa mia, Malfoy.-_

La examinó con la vista y se encogió de hombros.

_- No sé si me interesa. Tenía otros planes._ – Señaló con la cabeza la chica con la que estaba algunos momentos atras.-

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

_- Hubiera podido ser una buena ocasión para mejorar tu imagen, Draco. Algunos empiezan a pensar que ya no eres el que eras.-_

Sabía que si quería algo de él, debía tocarle el punto sensible. Su alta auto-estima.

_- Es ridículo_.- respondió arrugando el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

-_ Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que piensa la mayoría.-_ comentó con voz inocente.

_- Muy bien, voy a hacerlo.-_ aceptó al final. –_ Esta misma noche.-_

Ginny le sonrió.

_- La cuestión es ¿Lo conseguirás? ¿Estarás a la altura de tu reputación?.-_

_- No. La cuestión es ¿que tendré a cambio? –_

_- Mi admiración y mi respeto. Podría incluso ayudarte con lo de Emelyn.-_

_- Quiero una cita con ella.-_

_- Entonces la tendrás.-_ aseguró la pelirroja.

- Vale. Si es así, estamos de acuerdo.- consintió satisfecho.

_- Perfecto. No me falles, Malfoy.-_

_- ¿Por quien me tomas, Weasley? –_

Ginny rió brevemente antes de volver de nuevo a la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez. No sólo se aburría mortalmente sino que desde hacía unos interminables minutos, una chica de Gryffindor parecía empeñarse en torturarla contandole con todos los detalles su vida amorosa. Había venido a sentarse a su lado sin ningun tacto, pretendiendo que Ginny la había enviado con ella y había empezado a explicar historias a cual menos interesante. Cuando oyó el nombre de Draco Malfoy, había dejado de prestar la menor atención. Primero porque la vida de esa tal Romilda Vane no tenía el menor interés y segundo porque todo lo que tenía algo que ver con Malfoy la irritaba. El rubio estaba en su lista de personas a eliminar, tanto en sentido figurado como literal y su resentimiento era todavía demasiado grande para que hablara de él sin sentir un odio hirviente.

_- Deberías desconfiar de él.-_ dijo a la Gryffindor.

No le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle pero, fueran los que fueran los planes de Ginny y Malfoy, intentaria sabotearlos. Hacía algunos instantes había visto a su amiga discutir con él y éste había lanzado algunas miradas en su dirección. Parecía que Ginny estaba dispuesta a darle una lección a Vane y para ello, estaba pidiendo ayuda a Malfoy para la organización de su plan.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó Vane levantando las cejas, intrigada.

_- Va a aprovecharse de ti y luego te dejará caer. Es lo que hace siempre. Me gustaría saber porque las chicas caemos siempre en la trampa._

_- ¡Estás celosa.!_ – la acusó inmediatamente la Gryffindor.

Hermione resopló, disgustada. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba esa tía para poder ser tán estúpida?

_- ¿Celosa has dicho? ¡Qué gracia!-_ respondió Hermione con un rictus.-_ No tienes nada para ponerme celosa. Aparte de tu "brillante" inteligencia...-_

_- Estás celosa porque Drago no se ha fijado en ti._ – replicó en tono ...

_- Vamos, chicas, estoy listo para que esteis contentas las dos. ¿Para qué pelear si se puede compartir?-_

La ex-prefecta no necesito alzar la vista para saber a quien pertenecía la voz. Vane hipó del susto y tuvo ese gesto tan estúpido de reajustarse el borde del vestido antes de soltar con voz remilgada:

_- ¡Draco! Por un momentó creí que me habías olvidado!_

_- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Eres de las que no se olvidan._ – Malfoy dió la vuelta al sofa para sentarse a su lado.

Como antes Pansy, Vane parecía al borde del extasis. Hermione bufó desdeñosa. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba el rubio para quedar bien con una sola frase? ¿Y como, por Merlin, Romilda podía tragarse esas lisonjas con tanta facilidad? Llegó a la conclusión de que Vane no tenía absolutamente nada en el cerebro. Ginny lo había entendido al instante, por eso había enviado a Malfoy.

Pero desde que había pronunciado esas palabras, no era a Vane que miraba, era a ella. Algo que la había hecho sentir inesperadamente a disgusto. Cuando Malfoy le hablaba y la miraba, a veces tenía la impresión de que sabía quien era realmente. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, se persuadía que era imposible. Ella no había dicho nunca nada ni se había portado de una forma que la hubiera comprometido (al menos delante de él? Además, se trataba de una misión ultrasecreta y aparte del Señor de las Tinieblas, Severus Snape y ella misma, nadie estaba al corriente. Se estaba imaginando cosas.

Giró la mirada y fingió interesarse en otra cosa. Malfoy no se había ido por las ramas y ya estaba comenzando a flirtear abiertamente con Romilda. Se levantó y se marchó, con pocas ganas de aguantar ese espectáculo. Buscó a Ginny con los ojos. Después de haber hablado con Malfoy, la había visto en dirección al agujero del retrato de la sala. Seguramente estaba en algún rincón secreto y apartado "entretenida" con Potter. ¿Qué le había visto? Era Potter, después de todo. Cinco años de completo odio y, de repente, caía de repente enamorada. Era ridículo.

Terminó por volver a su dormitorio. Al esfumarse su amiga, no había nadie para obligarla a quedarse. Ya tenía bastante de esa fiesta, de esa gente, de esa vida. "Ya no puedo ni llorar" pensaba al llegar a su habitación.

De hecho, casi tenía ganar de reír. Su vida se había convertido en una farsa grotesca de la que no entendía el sentido. Había sido traicionada por sus amigos y por la chica que mas amaba del mundo. Incluso la familía que había considerado como el último apoyo la había traicionado. ¿Era "familía" la palabra apropiada? Se pregunto amargamente. Ese día del 31 de octubre había sido el principio de su caída. Había perdido definitivamente a Ginny, casi había matado a Malfoy y se había echado en brazos de Krum como una vulgar vagabunda.

Si sólo hubiera hecho eso... No, había faltado otra cosa más para hundirla todavía mas, para hacerla llegar al fondo del pozo que ella había creido ya alcanzar.

* * *

Algunos meses atras...

Jane Granger contemplaba a su marido con una mezcla de cariño y de satisfacción . Estaban intalados en la larga mesa de ébano del comedor de la Mansión Granger y, aparte del fuego de la chimenea y de algunas velas suspendidas alrededor de ellos, ninguna luz les alumbraba, dando a la estancia un ambiente intimo que ella consideraba simplemente exquisito. La cena era deliciosa y la anécdota que contaba su marido, divertida.

Los Sres. Granger llevaban una vida ejemplar en todos los sentidos. Para empezar, ambos ejercían una profesión respetada y muy bien considerada, la de medico-mago. Mantenían un status elevado en la sociedad y nunca se habían visto envueltos en asuntos dudosos. Además, a la vista de todos estaba su intachable arbol genealógico: todos sus antepasados eran de sangre limpia. Y en fin, su única hija Hermione era su mayor orgullo. Era una joven encantadora, educada y espiritual. Primero prefecta y después prefecta-jefe en Hogwarts y primera de su promoción., era perfecta desde todos los puntos de vista.

En el otro lado de la sala, el chisporroteo de la chimenea vino a alterar esa plácida atmósfera. Unas llamas verdes bailaron y una silueta femenina apareció repentinamente entre ellas.

Hermione salió en silencio del hogar. Sacudió el polvo de su vestido y con un gesto rápido, se quitó las cenizas de su cabellera. Cruzó la sala sin decir palabra. Sólo se oía el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el parquet. Sorprendidos por la aparición, los Granger observaron a su hija avanzar hacia ellos sin poder reaccionar. Ese aturdimiento terminó por difuminarse y la Sra. Granger fue la primera en moverse.

_- ¿Hermione?_ Dijo extrañada.- _¿No tendrías que estar en Hogwarts, querida?_

_- ¿No estás contenta de verme, mamá?_ – preguntó Hermione sin responder.

_- Claro que si, querida. Simplemente pensaba que tenías que estar en el colegio. ¿No fuiste al baile de Halloween, ayer por la noche?_

_- Si, pero esa no es la cuestión.-_

_- ¿Ha pasado algo?-_

_- Si, y es por eso que he venido a hablaros. ¿Podemos ir al salón?-_

Se volvió y se dirigió a la pieza vecina.

_- Ven tú también, papá._ – Ordenó por encima del hombro, sin tomarse la molestia de volverse.

Los Granger cambiaron una mirada perpleja antes de entrar. Se sentaron en el sofa frente al que se encontraba su hija. Hermione se restregaba las manos, pensativa. Sus padres volvieron a interrogarse con la mirada: su actitud empezaba a inquietarles.

_- Como ya os habeis dado cuenta, si que ha pasado algo.-_

Al no oir ninguna respuesta, continuó:

_- Es posible que recibais una carta de Hogwarts los próximos dias explicando exactamente lo que he hecho y mi castigo._

No tenía ninguna duda: Si seguía con vida, Malfoy estaría encantado de ir a explicarselo todo a Dumbledore. Si no, serían Ginny y Potter los que se encargarían.

_- Estoy segura que podremos arreglarlo con el profesor Snape y con el director. Lo que hayas hecho no debe ser nada grave.-_ Dijo su madre con una voz que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

_- Lo es, mamá. Es grave de verdad._

Aprovechando el silencio que siguió a esa frase, continuó hablando:

_- Sin duda seré severamente castigada. No hay ninguna duda. Es seguro. Van a expulsarme y es muy probable que me envien a Azkaban.-_

Sus padres lanzaron una exclamación de horror, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

_- Pero también quiero que sepáis que he tenido motivos para hacer lo que he hecho._

- _¿Expulsada? ¿Azkaban?_ - Repitió el Sr. Granger como si no lo creyera. – _Si es una broma, jovencita...-_

_- ¡No es una broma!_ – chilló Hermione.

¿Por qué eran tan idiotas? ¿Pensaban que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dejar el colegio para venir a contarle esas cosas?

_- He empleado un sortilegio imperdonable contra un estudiante y si los próximos días oís decir que ha muerto, yo soy la responsable._

Su madre pareció a punto de desmayarse.

_- ¡Hermione, no puedes haber hecho eso!_ Exclamó empezando a sollozar.

Su marido puso un brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarla y Hermione sintió piedad al verlos así. Eran respetables, de buena familia. Siempre habían creído que era una chica modelo porque era la imagen que les había dado. Por una parte, no podía culparles de no creerla pero de la otra, quería que dejaran de eludir el problema. Era muy distinta de lo que creían. No sabían que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara.

_- Si, lo he hecho.-_ respondió en un tono mas cortante de lo que hubiera querido.

Era como si les dijera: "Aguantaros"

_- Estamos muy decepcionados. No te imaginas en que lio nos has metido.-_ declaró su padre severo.

-_ ¿Sólo en un lío? Nos has humillado. ¡Nuestra hija es una_ _criminal!-_ Gritó su madre. -_ ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán de nosotros, Icarius?-_

Hermione estaba aturdida: ¿su reputación era lo único que les preocupaba? ¿Y lo qué le pasara a ella? ¡Seguramente la enviarían a Azkaban, por Salazar!

_- ¿Es eso lo que importa, lo que dirán de vosotros? ¡Soy vuestra hija!_ – exclamó sintiendose herida.

- _No del todo.-_ contestó secamente su padre.

- _¿Qué?_ - Preguntó con un tono sorprendido como si no lo hubiera oído.

- _¡No! ¡No lo digas!,_ - gritó su madre, levantándose rápidamente.

-_ Si. Sabía que esto terminaría así. Te dije que su origen nos traería problemas, Jane. No digas que no te avise. Estas cosas están en los genes._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – habló Hermione haciendo señal a su madre que le dejara continuar.

-_ Tú no eres hija nuestra, Hermione.-_ Declaró con tono imperioso el Sr. Granger.

Esa frase retumbó en los oidos de la joven y la incomprensión se reflejó en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

_- Si, soy vuestra hija._ - Replicó en un tono desafiante. – _Claro que soy vuestra hija._

Se prohibió la duda. Se volvió a su madre, convencida que esta la confirmaría, que diría que era una mentira de su padre para castigarla. Pero al cruzar la mirada de la Sra. Granger y ver allí culpabilidad y compasión, un extraño sentimiento la invadió. Empezó a temblar y su padre, insensible, empezó a hablar:

_- Cuando me casé con tu madre, su padre fue muy claro: si no tenía nietos, no nos dejaría ni un knut. Por aquel tiempo, aunque ya empezaba a dar signos de fatiga, yo no estaba preocupado. Mis padres habían muerto hacía algunos años y había heredado todos sus bienes. La fortuna de mi suegro, aunque fuera muy importante, me importaba poco._

Pareció meditar, pero retomó su relato:

_- Por desgracia, los negocios comenzaron a salirme mar y en pocos meses estaba agobiado de deudas. Nos habíamos casado hacía un año y no teníamos hijos. La salud de tu abuelo empeoró y supimos que sólo le quedaba un año de vida, quizás un poco mas. La hermana pequeña de tu madre se había casado también y algunos meses después, habia tenido un hijo. Sabíamos que si no teníamos hijos, su hermana y su marido tendrían la mayoría de bienes de la familia. Teníamos problemas importantes y necesitabamos ese dinero. Era necesario tener un hijo, pero la cosa resultó más difícil de lo previsto. Durante meses, intentamos por todos los medios concebir un hijo, pero ni las pociones ni los hechizos más potentes no funcionaban porque tu madre sufria esterilidad.-_

_- Yo no lo sabía antes de casarme con tu padre y no pudimos identificar la causa.-_ confesó su madre.

Habia dejado de llorar pero hablaba con voz trastornada. El Sr. Granger simplemente movió la cabeza.

_- Terminamos por pedir ayuda a alguien del callejón Knockturn. En su carta pretendia disponer de una solución para cualquier problema. Tenía muy mala reputación a causa de los medios ilegales que empleaba. Pese a nuestras dudas, no tuvimos elección. Nos pidió únicamente que simularamos que tu madre estaba embarazada y que él se encargaría del resto. Tuvimos que fingir mi estado para hacer creer a mi familia que estaba encinta de verdad. Organizamos un falso parto en casa con el vendedor. Él te trajo a casa. Fue muy evasivo sobre las circunstancias y sólo nos dijo que tus padres eran muggles y que tú habías manifestado disposición para la magia desde tu nacimiento, hacía sólo algunos días._

_- Tu abuelo murió a las pocas semanas y pudimos heredar la mayor parte de su patrimonio._ Terminó el Sr. Granger.

Un largo silencio siguió a su frase. Los Sres. Granger cambiaron unas miradas, avergonzados. Hermione estaba petrificada. Como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella. A partir de ese momento, supo que ya no podria confiar en nadie nunca más. Sus padres no eran sus padres, ni siquiera eran la clase de personas que habían pretendido ser. Lo que habían hecho era algo que, incluso para ella, era repugnante. Al final, resultaba que no valían más que ella.

_- ¿Me mentistéis durante todo este tiempo?_ – preguntó con voz extrañamente tranquila.

Ella misma se sorprendió por el tono desenvuelto porque los sentimientos que tenía eran cualquier cosa menos serenos.

_- No queríamos que nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera tú. Si la familia de tu madre descubria nuestra estratagema y que tú eras una ....-_

- _Una sangre sucia.-_ terminó Hermione con voz neutra.

Si sus padres eran muggles, en consecuencia era así. Una sangre sucia, ella. No le pareció tan horrible. Prefería ser cualquiera que tener un lazo de parentesco con los dos individuos que tenía delante. De todos modos, ella tampoco habia dado demasiada importancia a todas las controversias sobre la sangre y los orígenes.

_- ¡No digas esa palabra!_ – exclamó la Sra. Granger, sorprendiendo a su marido y a su hija. – _Eres una nacida de muggles, no una ... –_

_- Una sangre sucia.-_ repitió

_- Eso no tiene importancia, eres nuestra hija. Fuimos nosotros que te recogimos, te educamos, te..._ – dijo su madre como si intentara convencerla.

_- Me raptaron por vuestra culpa.-_ recordó amarga.

_- No, esos muggles seguramente eran ... Con ellos no hubieras podido llevar la vida que llevas.-_ replicó su padre disgustado, como si esos muggles fuera de la peor especie.

- _Y que vida..._ – ironizó. - _¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? ¿Y si eran buena gente? No podían ser peores que vosotros._

¿Como te atreves a decirnos esto? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti! – Su madre volvió a echarse a llorar.

Hermione la miró con desprecio.

- _¿Exactamente qué debería agradeceros? ¿Secuestrarme para montar una estafa? Muchas gracias pero creo que hubiera podido estar mejor._

- _No sabes de que hablas..._ - rezongó furioso Icarius.

_- ¿De verdad? Me parece que he puesto el dedo en la llaga. ¿Sois o no ladrones de niños?_ – preguntó con sorna.

Su padre quiso protestar pero ella lo interrumpió:

_- Eso hace que todos seamos unos criminales. Tendríamos que celebrarlo.-_ Dijo en tono alegre, obsequiando a sus padres con una sonrisa encantadora.

Después estalló en carcajadas sin avisar. Ellos cambiaron una mirada de pánico y eso aumentó su risa descontrolada. Debían pensar que estaba loca, dudar de su salud mental, incluso pensar que sufría alguna clase de delirio. Pero en aquel instante Hermione estaba más lúcida que nunca. Nunca había visto tan claro en su vida. A los pocos segundos, las miradas de ellos eran cada vez más asustadas. Terminó por calmarse. Se sentía mejor después de haber sacado una parte de sus sentimientos. Reír la había apaciguado. Le pareció la mejor solución ahora que pensaba que no podría ser capaz de llorar nunca mas. Suspiró antes de levantarse con un gesto rápido.

_- ¿Dónde, dónde vas?_ – preguntó su madre entre llantos.

No respondió, limitandose a dirigir la varita a las ventanas. Todas las cortinas se cerraron y se volvió hacía aquellos dos que un día consideró como sus padres.

- _Debo admitir que cuando venía me sentía culpable. Tenía miedo de decepcionaros, de lo que pensariais de mi, pero ahora... a la vista dela situación, tengo que decir que me facilitáis el trabajo. A partir de ahora, no debo nada a nadie, incluidos vosotros_.

La Sra. Granger quiso hablar pero la mirada hostil que le envió Hermione la sentó en su sitio. La joven siguió:

- _Ahora que estoy al corriente de todo, podría utilizarlo para hacer un pacto con vosotros. Pero como no tengo ninguna confianza en vosotros, no voy a asumir este riesgo. A partir de hoy, no voy a lamentar nada, incluido lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo. No os preocupeis por vuestro pequeño secreto. Estará bien guardado. Lavaremos la ropa sucia en casa, todos juntos._

Su madre la miro con ojos distintos, llenos de temor.

_- Hermione, me das miedo.-_ dijo inquieta.

_- No tengas miedo, mamá._ – respondió con voz melosa. – _Voy a encargarme de todo. Ya soy mayor ¿sabes? –_

Jane Granger asintió vacilando como si no supiera que hacer. Hermione añadió:

_- Quiero que sepáis que no hay nada de sadismo en mis actos. Podeis considerar esto como un acto de amor.-_

_- ¡Para inmediatamente!_ – le ordenó Icarius Granger con voz que intentó fuera autoritaria y animosa.

Pero sus ojos y las gotas de sudor en la frente le traicionaban: Estaba aterrorizado. Y con razón.

* * *

Ya hacía algunos minutos que Ginny andaba por los corredores de Hogwarts cuando oyó ruido de pasos detrás de ella. Se detuvo y lanzó una ojeada detrás de ella pero no vió a nadie. Pensó que era cosa de su imaginación y continuó su camino. Pero los pasos detrás de ella continuaron también. Aceleró y casi inmediatamente, el ruido de pasos la imitó. El pánico se apoderó de ella y empezó a correr. ¡No llevaba su varita encima, había pensado que no valía la pena! Los pasos corrían también y se aproximaban cada vez mas. El que la perseguía corria más rapido, mucho más rápido que ella.

De repente, sintió una mano en el hombro. Intentó soltarla de un manotazo sin dejar de correr, pero su gesto brusco sólo sirvió para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Arrastró en su caída al asaltante, que se derrumbó pesadamente sobre ella. Chilló, intentando defenderse desesperadamente. Golpeó al azar sin saber realmente donde apuntar porque no podía verlo. Afortunadamente para ella, había apuntado bien y su puño chocó con algo duro. Se liberó entonces del peso de su agresor, que lanzó una exclamación de dolor:

_- ¡Ginny! ¿qué te pasa, por Merlin?_

_- ¡Harry!_ Se sorprendió reconociendo su voz.- _¿Qué haces...?_

_- ¿Qué haces TÚ?_ Replicó Potter.

Él apareció, deslizando su capa de invisibilidad. Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano.

- _Oh, Merlin, perdona, pensé que..._ – se excusó.

- _No sabía que me odiaras tanto.-_ continuó

- _Disculpame.-_ repitió. – _Pensé de verdad que ibas a agredirme._

-_ En realidad, lo que intentaba era atraparte._

- _¡Hubieras podido decirme algo!_ Le reprochó. –_ Es lo que hace la gente normal._

Ignoró su comentario.

_- ¿Te has hecho daño?_ Preguntó apuntando al brazo sobre el que había caido.

Negó con un gesto. Se levantó y la ayudó a hacerlo. Empezaron a andar hacia las habitaciones de los prefectos-jefes.

_- ¿De dónde venías?_ – interrogó señalando la capa.

_- De fuera.-_ respondió.

_- ¿Todavía con Dumbledore, supongo?_ Insistió.

_- No preguntes y no tendré que decirte mentiras._ – respondió él de forma directa.

No le gustaba nada en absoluto que le hablara de esa forma. Si creía que porque era el Elegido ella aceptaría una respuesta así, estaba muy equivocado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque él le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde estaba tu varita? Hubieras tenido que lanzarme un encantamiento si creías de verdad que iba a atacarte.-

- No la llevaba encima.- respondió.

- ¿Que no la llevabas ... qué? preguntó como su hubiera dado la peor de las excusas.

- ... encima. No la llevaba encima... – repitió dudosa, no entendiendo porque había reaccionado así. – La olvidé en mi habitación.-

- Sabes, Ginny, a veces me pregunto si piensas las cosas... – dijo un poco cansado ya.

- ¿Tendría que excusarme? Exclamó, picada.-

Si no estuviera loca por el, le habría obsequiado con uno de sus magistrales sortilegios de Moco-murcielago. Por suerte para el moreno, no tenía la varita al alcance de la mano y además, le gustaba demasiado su cara como para causarle estragos. Había llegado a su habitación cuando él la había tratado de idiota (en el fondo era lo que la frasecita quería decir) y su chico proseguía mientras entraban:

- Has sido imprudente de veras.- dijo – Imagina que no hubiera sido yo.

- Pero eras tú, así que no veo ningún problema.- contestó de forma seca, todavía herida por lo que le había dicho.

- Hubiera podido ser cualquier otro y después de todo habrías podido ser atacada.

- No me imagino por qué alguien podría atacarme.

- Quiza porque sabe que atacandote a tí, es a mí al que alcanzan.-

A eso, Ginny no supo responder. Visto así, ya no le parecía tan absurdo.

- Voy a darme una ducha.- dijo él con voz opaca.

Y desapareció en el cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera decir nada. Gimió frustrada. ¿Por qué tenía que intentar decir siempre la última palabra? Tenía que cambiar esa actitud que adoptaba con demasiada frecuencia. No quería que le reprochara nada, pero como detestaba reconocer que estaba equivocada, no aceptaba que su conducta había sido imprudente. A veces actuaba de forma egoísta. Harry tenía que preocuparse de problemas serios (como Quien-usted-sabe, para no decir su nombre) y ella le añadía más motivos para inquietarse. ¡Vaya novia estaba resultando ser!

Suspiró y se sentó al borde del lecho, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Que se le había pasado por la cabeza para salir en ese vestido? Ni siquiera se había preocupado para tomar su túnica de bruja. Se pregunto vagamente que estaría pasando en la sala de Slytherin. La fiesta deberia haber tomado un cariz memorable, eso era lo que estaria pasando. Emelyn deberia aburrirse del todo y se preguntaría donde estaba. De todas formas, era Ginny la que la había obligado y casi empujado a la fiesta y ahora había desaparecido sin avisar. Malfoy estaría seguramente en un curso intensivo de seducción con Romilda Vane. Se maldijo interiormete. Repentinamente lamentó haber enviado a Malfoy a ocuparse de ella. Él tenía razón, era demasiado. Otra prueba, la enésima, de su actitud de cría caprichosa a la que no le gustaba que los demás tuvieran un comportamiento distinto del que ella quería. Tenía que cambiar, madurar, pensó hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

_- ¿Ginny?_

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no le había oido salir. Se quedó silenciona y en menos de un segundo, Harry estaba a su lado. La hizo volverse hacia él y examino su rostro.-

_- No estaba llorando, Harry.-_

Pareció aliviado, pero un brillo de preocupación se quedó en su mirada.

_- Perdoname.-_ se excusó.

_- ¿Por qué?_ Se sorprendió. – _Tú tenías razón.-_

_- Sé que tenía razon. Te pido perdón por la forma en que te lo dije.._

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ginny.

_- Bueno, de acuerdo._

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la estrechó contra él.

_- Estoy un poco estresado y el hecho de saber que no podré siempre estar aquí y protegerte es demasiado._

_- No necesitas protegerme. Puedo defenderme sola._ – protestó. – _Eso ha sido sólo... un momento de debilidad. No seré tan confiada la próxima vez._

_- Estoy mas tranquilo. Pero prefiero que no haya una próxima vez._

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

_- Nunca se sabe.-_

_- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño_.- prometió en un bostezo. – _No te preocupes._

Se acomodo mejor sobre la cama y volvió a estrecharla contra él.

Ella quería que tuviera razón por supuesto pero sabia también que no siempre estaria con ella. Tenía otras prioridades sobre el saber si ella etaba bien o no.

_- No sería una gran pérdida si me pasaba algo._

Lo dijo para distendir un poco la situación, pero en su interior, sabía que era cierto.

_- No digas tonterías, Ginny.-_

_- ¡Lo digo en serio! Estoy segura de que serías el único en sentirlo.-_ dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían el pecho de su chico.

_- Tu familia estaría destrozada y lo sabes muy bien.-_ replicó.

_- Eso lo dices tú. Pero me odian.-_

_- No te odian. No saben como tratar contigo y admite que no les facilitas la tarea._

_- Ron me odia, no digas lo contrario._ – contestó convencida de que no podría decir nada a eso.

_Tú siempre le sacas de sus casillas... A veces entiendo que se ponga tan nervioso.-_ Bostezó otra vez mas antes de seguir.

_- Sinceramente Ginny, no quiero oirte decir esas cosas de tu familia. Tú tienes la suerte de tener una y me mata ver que no te das cuenta._

Esa vez, incluso con todos los mejores argumentos del mundo, no podía responder a eso. Se conformó con apretarse más contra él, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas.

_- Sabes Harry, no es necesario que te encarges de todo esto solo. Ya sé que no quieres poner a nadie en peligro y todo eso pero..._

Dudó y añadió:

_- ... pero yo estoy aquí. Sé que puedo ayudarte. ¿De qué serviría sino?_

_- Estás aquí para el reposo del guerrero,_ - respondió con una sonrisa inclinándose para besarla.

Una de las manos bajó hasta la cadera y su beso fue tan agradable que ella olvidó momentaneamente el hilo de lo que quería decir. Pararon cuando quedaron sin aliento y Harry siguió inmediatamente, rozando con los labios su nuca descubierta.

_- No, Harry, hablo en serio. Sé que puedo hacer algo. En Slytherin hay un montón de hijos de los mortífagos, puedo intentar saber lo que dicen o ..._

Harry paró lo que estaba haciendo.

_- Ni quiero ni oir hablar de algo de ese estilo.-_ dijo con voz cortante.

_- ¿Por qué no? Sé que puedo hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podría ir a sacarle información a Malfoy? Su padre es un mortífago, todo el mundo lo sabe.-_

Él negó.

_- ¿No piensas en lo que puedo conseguir? ¿Dudas de mi poder de seducción?_

_- Precisamente porque no tengo ninguna duda no quiero que lo hagas,-_ replicó.

_- Francamente Harry, desaprovechas una ocasión de oro.-_

_- He dicho que no, Ginny,-_ rehusó. – _No quiero que te aproximes a él.-_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? –_

_- No me gusta, no confio en el y si, saber que mi compañera va a utilizar sus encantos para obtener información de su parte me molesta mucho._

La obligó a mirarlo.

_- Te prohibo hacer eso y va en serio, Ginny. No te busques problemas._

_- Bien.-_ cedió.- _Pero que sepas que es verdaderamente idiota por tu parte._

_- No quiero verte mezclada en todo esto. Por favor, Ginny, no necesito otro motivo para preocuparme. No en este momento._

Ella suspiró ante su derrota.

_- Vale, lo entiendo.-_

Él pareció relajarse y Ginny insistió:

_- Tengo ganas de verdad de hacer algo._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Pero prefiero que no hagas nada, por lo menos por ahora._

_- Muy bien. Pero ya que has rechazado mi ayuda, te interesa darle una buena paliza a tú-sabes-quien._

Harry alzó una ceja.

_- Si.-_ insistió tirando del chico para una nueva caricia.- _No quiero ni oir hablar de que salgo con un perdedor._

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Ginny al levantarse la mañana siguiente fue maldecir interiormente a Minerva McGonagall. Por culpa de la sanción que le había impuesto, estaba obligada a levantarse temprano. Aunque la profesora habia aceptado cambiar el castigo previsto para la tarde-noche anterior a esa mañana, la pelirroja no estaba necesariamente feliz por la idea de no poder levantarse tarde.

- _Odio esa mujer.-_ dijo en voz alta

_- ¿De quien hablas?_ – preguntó la voz soñolienta de Harry a su lado.

_- De nadie.-_ respondió con una caricia en sus cabellos.- _Duerme_.

Se zafó de sus brazos de mala gana y se sentó en la cama. Busco con la vista sus ropas y tuvo un ligero shock cuando comprobó el tratamiento que habian recibido. No obstante volvió a vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta silencionsamente.

- _Ginny..._ – era Harry.

Se volvió y una túnica de mago voló hasta su cara. Preguntó con la mirada a su novio que demonios quería que hiciera con esa túnica.

_- Tu no sales vestida de esta forma.-_

Ginny quiso replicarle que si no hubiera sido tan salvaje, hubiera podido salir vestida un poco mas decentemente pero él le volvió la espalda, cubriendose la cabeza con las sabanas. Ella levantó los ojos al cielo pero termino por ponerse la túnica antes de salir.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos – normal siendo un sábado por la mañana – y Ginny llegó rápidamente a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Se encontró de nuevo a Draco Malfoy y al ver la cara de satisfacción extrema que lucía, dedujo que había terminado su misión con vigor.

- _Supongo que fue un éxito.-_ preguntó ella.

- _Supones bien,-_ confirmó.- _Incluso diría dos éxitos_.

Ella levantó la vista antes de decir:

_- Sé que teníamos un pacto pero finalmente creo que no debería haber llegado al punto que acordamos._

Draco pareció querer protestar pero ella se adelantó.

_- No te preocupes porque voy a cumplir mi parte del trato._

_- Entonces, ¿tengo derecho a tu admiración y respeto?_

Ella asintió y con un tono formal declaró:

_- Eres mi heroe, Draco Malfoy. ¿Satisfecho?_

_- No totalmente. ¿Y mi cita?_

_- Te dije que la tendrías ¿O no lo dije así?_ – dijo Ginny en tono cansado. – _Ahora, si me lo permites, subiré a mi dormitorio._

Dió la contraseña y se metió en el agujero del retrato. Subió las escaleras y abrió silenciosamente la puerta del suyo, cuidando de no despertar a sus compañeras.

Después de un rápido paso por el baño, dejó la sala común y se dirigió al Gran Salón. Como era todavía temprano, estaba casi vacio. Solo un puñado de alumnos estaba desayunando. Ginny se giró a la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió hacía las dos únicas estudiantes presentes, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass. Las saludó con un gesto de la mano al que respondieron con la cabeza. Ginny tomo una tostada y escuchó su conversación. Hablaban de la fiesta del dia anterior y se interesaban particularmente por las actidudes que había tenido Draco Malfoy con Pansy. Todos sus actos y palabras habían sido diseccionados y analizados. Cuando le preguntaron a ella, Ginny se sintió muy feliz de tener un pretexto para evitar dar su opinión y se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de McGonagall.

Al verla, la profesora pareció sorprenderse. Todavía más cuando Ginny la saludó con un educado "Buenos dias, profesora."

_- Srta Weasley, no la esperaba tan temprano._

La Slytherin se limito a poner cara de circunstancias.

_- Su tarea de hoy consistira en una redacción sobre el aspecto moral de la metamorfosis humana. Es un tema que hemos estudiado hace dos meses y que usted domina, por supuesto. Espero de usted un sobresaliente en este ejercicio._

Pareció reflexionar y añadió:

_- En fin, puede que sea demasiado pedirle tanto._

McGonagall esperaba seguramente que ella respondiera a ese sinuoso ataque pero la joven sabía que eso le causaría mayor placer. Siguió en silencio.

- _Dispone de dos horas.-_

Durante las dos horas siguientes, McGonagall no cesó de lanzarle miradas recelosas, como si sospechara que Ginny estaba planificando alguna atrocidad que compensara su inhabitual comportamiento.

_- He terminado, profesora_.- dijo finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron las dos horas más largas de su vida.

Dos horas con la jefa de de la casa de Gryffindor sin portarse de una forma que le hubiera costado una nueva semana entera de sanción. "Un milagro", se dijo al salir del despacho.

Marchó inmediatamente a la biblioteca y al llegar a su sitio, se dejó caer sobre una silla, colocando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

_- ¿Tan horrible ha sido?_ Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

_- Ha sido peor.-_ gimió.

Ella le informó de la actitud detestable de la profesora y como había hecho un esfuerzo para mostrarse cortés.

_- ¿Y de dónde sale este súbito cambio de conducta?.-_

_- No lo sé. Sólo pense en esto: El tren de tus críticas no circula por los raíles de mi indiferencia.-_

Eso hizo reir a Harry.

_- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Preguntó sin parar de reír.-_

_- Emelyn. Tiene un stock de asquerosas frases estereotipadas. No sé de donde las sacó._

Ginny echó un vistazo alrededor antes de decir con voz desabrida:

_- Todo esto demuestra que McGonagall me detesta de verdad.-_

Suspiró y observó a Harry mientras él trabajaba.

_- ¿Llevas encima tu mapa espía?_ – preguntó.

_- El Marauder's Map.-_ La corrigió mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el mapa en cuestión.-ç

_- Puedes llamarlo como quieras pero a pesar de todo sirve para espíar.-_ comentó mientras él se la tendía.-

_- Ese es el uso que tú haces, Gin.-_ replicó.

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy una chica muy mala. Prometo solementemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-_

Un plano del colegio apareció sobre el pergamino en blanco y Ginny observó los puntos sobre el mapa. En primer lugar, vio el punto que les representaba a ella y a Harry en la biblioteca, después del de Luna Lovegood en uno de los armarios para escobas. La pelirroja contuvo la risa. La Ravenclaw estaría seguramente a la búsqueda de snargles y demás criaturas imaginarias a las que era tan aficionada. Repasó todos los armarios para escobas del colegio (eran uno de los lugares mas interesantes, siempre se encontraba en ellos algo picante) pero no tuvo suerte, ningún estudiante parecía estar haciendo algo reprensible. Decidió dejarlo por el momento pero un punto atrajó su atención. Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando vió el nombre que estaba escrito.

Se levantó bruscamente bajo la mirada alarmada de su novio.

_- ¿Ginny, que te pasa?_ – preguntó.

No le respondió y se precipió a la salida, ignorando las llamadas de Harry. Se echó a correr por los pasillos. El mapa no podía mentir, ese punto estaba en ese momento en la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione Granger.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Os felicito si habéis conseguido llegar al final del capítulo. Es largo y seguramente no todas las partes son interesantes. Quiero creer que o he disimulado bien. Como habrán notado, el asunto se centra en Hermione. Pero esta bien, esto alimenta el suspense.

Bueno, normalmente, yo no soy de las que piden nada, pero esta vez... LES SUPLICO, LES CONJURO, LES RUEGO: DEJEN UN REVIEW. Tengan piedad de mi, no me dejen en la duda. Estoy abierta a todos los puntos de vista, incluso la crítica. ¿He sido bastante convincente?

**Nota del traductor**: Audrey nos regala, con un año de retraso, el siguiente capítulo de su fic. Richard ya le ha dicho lo que tenía que decirle sobre retrasos, abandonos, etc, etc. También sobre lo que cuesta traducir un capitulo de 14.000 palabras. Sobre los reviews, si Audrey suplica, yo me pongo de rodillas. Aprieten el botón y escriban algo.

**

* * *

**

RESPUESTAS A LAS/LOS VALIENTES

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**: Gracias por tus palabras. En Baisers mortels alguno indicaba algo similar, que la sorprendía esa Hermione distinta, pero que era perfectamente creíble. No has emitido tu voto. Cumple con tu deber.

**Fronfis**: Te apunto como que votas a las opciones 5 y 8. Lo de "deberías seguir" supongo que te referiras a Black Lagoon. Está estudiando español. Si le envias un mensaje privado, NO LA DESANIMES.

**Farenz Riddle**: Gracias a vosotros por leerme y aguantarme. French is easy. No has votado. Cumple con tu deber.

**Grint eliloca**. Hey amiga... En este capítulo de mas de 14.000 palabras Ron ni siguiera aparece... ay, ay. ay. Lo peor es que no sé cuando será el siguiente capítulo. Seguro que es por casualidad, pero cuando Audrey subió el anterior capítulo, mi equipo de futbol empezo a obtener buenos resultados remontando de la posición 19 hasta la 4 en la Liga. Una vez subido el capítulo 4, y de ello hace apenas un mes, ni el juego ni los resultados son lo que eran. Felices fiestas (de Carnaval) Cuidate mucho y espero que puedas leer mi traducción del próximo capítulo.

**Zafiro Potter**: El desayuno es la mejor hora, sin discusión. Incluso un año después. "Pero no le meto prisa a la autora." Dijiste. Pues menos mal. Por cierto que no me has dicho nada del papel que juegas en mi otro fic. Ajo y agua es ajo (derse) y agua (ntarse) Si no aparece es que estos piiit me lo han borrado.

RANKING: La autora nos planteó algunas ideas de lo que pasaría en los capítulos siguientes. Tres de las afirmaciones son verdaderas.

Por ahora el ranking está así:

1.- Neville Longbottom se convertirá en un Play-boy.

2.- Ginny se volverá amiga-amiga de Luna Lovegood. +

3.- Este fic sera para la autora la ocasión de hacer desembarcar en Hogwarts algunos de sus fantasmas literarios, en especial un tal Edward Cullen.

4.- Hermione se convertirá en la puta de Lord Voldemort. +

5.- Ginny se acostará con Draco. + ½ +

6.- Dumbledore se casará con Trelawney y tendrán niños chiflados.

7.- Hermione morirá pero terminará por resucitar con la ayuda de un proceso mágico abracadabrante surgido de la imaginación fascinante de la autora.

8.- Hermione se acostará con Harry. + ½ +

9.- Ron y Lavender Brown seguirán juntos y tendrán niños como ellos, es decir unos secundarios.

10.- Descubriremos que los problemas de Hermione apuntan ser de orden psíquico Narcisismo tóxico. + +

Si calculan, podrán deducir lo que votó Richard. Buenas noches y buena suerte.


End file.
